


Surprise, You're Having A Baby

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betty and Jughead Parents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Surprise you're in labour, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: The last thing Betty Cooper expected was to be rushed to the hospital only to be told not only was she pregnant, but she was in labour. “How can I be in labour? I didn’t even know I was pregnant?”





	1. Chapter 1

Everything in Betty Cooper’s life was amazing. She had graduated college and was back in Riverdale working as a junior Lawyer. Her job was amazing, and her relationship with Jughead Jones was perfect. They had been together less than a year. After both returning from College they stumbled into each other again at one of Veronica's extravagant parties. A drunkin kiss from Jughead was replied from Betty with a slap across the face before she kissed him right back. After avoiding each other after the kiss for weeks, neither wanted to admit there were feelings there. Both not wanting to ruin their perfect friendship over it. 

But when both of their feelings became too strong, they couldn’t avoid each other anymore, Betty knocked on his door and kissed him, and since then they’ve been in love. Sure, they’ve had their problems. Every couple did. Betty’s parents disapproved of him, they always had. Even when he was just a friend in High School. They didn’t like that he was from the Southside, that his Dad ran a bar, and was the leader of a gang. But Betty didn’t care what her parents said. She loved Jughead, and that’s all she cared about. 

 

 

It was Sunday morning, and Betty couldn’t begin to drag herself out of bed. A constant pain in her back was killing her, and a pain in her stomach was getting more and more strong as the day passed. By the time Veronica arrived to cheer her up, Betty was bent over in pain. 

“Betty, you should go to the hospital, you don’t look good.” Veronica suggested when she opened the door.

“I’m okay really. It’s not that bad.” Betty replied as she lay on the couch, covering herself with a blanket. 

“What’s wrong? Cramps?” Veronica asked.

“Na. I don’t know. I’ve had this sore back for a few weeks, then this morning I had a horrible pain in my torso. I don’t know what it is.” Betty replied rubbing her stomach.

“It’s not appendicitis is it?” Veronica suggested.

“I don’t think so.” Betty replied just as she got a sharp pain in her stomach again.

“Betty, come on. I’m taking you.” Veronica said.

“I just need to use the toilet. I’ll be okay.” Betty replied. 

Veronica helped Betty to the bathroom. Waiting outside for her when Betty screamed in pain. Veronica pushed open the door, seeing Betty lying on the floor, holding her belly, screaming. “I’m calling an ambulance, now.” Veronica yelled pulling out her phone. 

 

 

The ambulance arrived quickly. The pain Betty was feeling kept coming in and out in waves. “I’ll call Jug.” Veronica said as she sat beside Betty in the ambulance. 

“No. He’s working. It’s his first week. He’ll come rushing over, I don’t want to ruin his work.” Betty said pulling the phone from Veronica’s hands. 

“Fine. I won’t call him. But he’s gonna be pretty pissed if there’s something really wrong with you and he wasn’t here.” Veronica replied.

“I’ll be okay.” Betty said, forcing a smile.

 

“Betty are you sure you don’t want me to call Jughead?” A frantic Veronica asked sitting beside her best friend in the emergency room in Riverdale hospital.

Betty shook her head. “No, I’ll be okay. He’s working. He’ll just worry. I’m Fine.” Betty said through gritted teeth. 

“You don’t look fine Betty.” Veronica replied. She watched her friend in excruciating pain. “Where the hell is this doctor.” Veronica yelled just as a tall man in a white coat pulled back the curtains. 

“Miss Cooper.” The man said looking at a clipboard. “You lied to the ambulance.”

“What, no I didn’t.” Betty said.

“What are you going on about? Betty never lies. Look at her. She’s in pain.” Veronica yelled back.

“You said you weren’t pregnant.” He replied.

Betty smiled through the pain. “I’m not. I’m only twenty one.” She replied.

“You are.” He replied causing Betty to go into a state of shock. 

“No, no. That’s not possible.” She replied looking back from Veronica to the doctor. 

“Not only are you pregnant, you’re in labour.”

“What?” Betty yelled. How could this be, she couldn’t believe it.

“Are you crazy. Look at her. She’s not nine months pregnant! Does she look nine months pregnant?” Veronica yelled. “You have the wrong file.”

“I gained a little weight a few months ago, but I’m not…… I…. Can’t be.” Betty said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Panic was all over Betty’s face. How is this possible. How did she not realise she was pregnant. Not only that, how could she be in labour. 

Betty turned and looked at Veronica. “I’m going to need you to call Jughead now.”

Veronica left the room. She was in a state of shock herself. How could this be happening to her best friend. Betty hardly even had a bump on her stomach. How could she be about to give birth. She calmed her breathing as she dialled Jughead.

“Veronica, hi.” Jughead replied happily.

“Jug, I don’t want to scare you. But you need to come to the hospital now.” Veronica said.

“Why? is it Betty? what’s wrong. Is she okay?” He asked frantically.

“I’ll explain when you get here. Hurry.” Veronica said, ending the call before he could ask more questions she couldn’t answer. 

 

Jughead frantically made it to the hospital. Veronica had called Archie, explaining it all to him just arriving before Jughead. 

Jughead stormed into the waiting room, spotting Veronica and Archie. “Where is she?” He asked.

“Room 10.” Veronica replied.

‘What’s happened?” He asked.

“Just go, she’s okay. But she’s going to need you.” Veronica replied before Jughead sprinted down the hall.

 

 

Jughead pushed through the door yelling. “Betts, Betty.”

“In here Jug.” Betty yelled back.

He pushed through the curtains, his heart in his throat when he saw her, and she burst into tears. Her head fell to her hands as she cried. 

“Hey, hey. Betty.” He said rushing to her side, pulling her into a hug. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m so sorry Jughead.” She cried into her hands when he pulled her into his chest. She was too scared to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again but she couldn’t face him, she just said “I’m so sorry.” Over and over.

“Betts, Look at me.” He said pulling her face to look at his, his hands on either side of her face. 

Tears were falling down her face as she looked at him. His blue eyes glistening full with pain and confusion. “I’m so sorry.” She said again.

“For what Betty?” He asked again.

“I’m pregnant.” She said with a cry pulling her head from his hands. 

Jughead looked at her shocked. “What? You’re pregnant?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head. “And it’s coming now.” She said.

A look of confusion fell on his face. “I don’t understand.” He said.

“The doctor said sometimes the foetus sits further back, and isn’t noticeable.” She replied. 

“How the hell do you not know your pregnant?” He yelled.

“I don’t know.” She cried her head falling to her hands again. “I gained a little weight, but I thought it was because I was stressed at work. I didn’t have time to work out. I got my period every month, I had no idea Jug.” She cried.

“Are you in pain?” He asked. Forcing himself to calm down.

“I’m okay now. The contractions seem to come in bursts every five or so minutes.” Betty explained.

“Do you want me to call your Mom or Dad?” Jughead asked.

“No. God no! My Mom is going to kill me.” Betty said, more tears forming.

“Okay, I won’t. Just relax. I won’t tell her.” Jughead replied realising how scared the thought of her Mother knowing freaked her out. “Okay.. ummmm. Okay.” Jughead said moving from the bed he paced around the room. “Okay… okay.” He said.

“Juggie?” Betty whispered.

He looked at her, fear in his eyes. “I’m scared.” Betty whispered as more tears fell.

Jughead walked back to her bed, pulling her back into his arms. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay. I’m here.” Jughead replied, wanting to believe everything would be okay, but he was scared himself. 

“I can’t do this Juggie. I can’t be a Mom. I’m only twenty one. There’s so much I wanted to do.” Betty cried.

“You can still do it all Betts. Having a baby doesn’t end your dreams. You are just going to have to be creative on how you complete them.” Jughead said with a smile.

“How are you not freaking out? I’m so scared.” Betty said.

“Betty, I’m petrified. I’ve never seen so scared in my life.” Jughead said honestly. “But I know we can do this, you want to know why?”

Betty nodded her head in reply. 

“Because I have you. You are so strong, I know you can do anything.” Jughead replied, resting his head onto hers. “I love you.”

“i love you too Juggie.” 

 

 

A few hours had passed. And after getting over the initial shock, Betty was full into the labour, and was screaming from the pain.

“Come on Betty, push, push!” The doctor yelled. 

Betty squeezed, and pushed. Sweat dripping from her face as she tried her best, but she stopped resting her head back onto the pillow. “I can’t.” She cried. 

Jughead stood beside her. Gripping onto her hand, letting her squeeze him tight, but she let go. Her hands falling to cover her eyes as she shook her head. “I can’t do this, I can’t.” She said.

“Betty, it’s too late for that. You are in labour. You can’t give up.” The doctor said firmly. 

“I changed my mind. I want a epidural.” Betty yelled back.

“It’s too late Betty.” The doctor replied, a strong grip on her legs. 

More tears fell down her face. “I can’t do this Juggie, I can’t. My Mom is going to kill me.” She replied. 

Jughead hovered over her, looking down at her crying face. “You can, you can do this Betty.” He said. Betty just shook her head. 

“Your next contraction will be in less than three minutes. We’ll be back.” The doctor said nodding to the nurse that stood beside her. 

Jughead and Betty watched as they closed the door behind them. 

Betty looked straight at Jughead. “I can’t do this Jug.” She cried, more tears falling down her face. 

Jughead shook his head as she sat up in the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her face. “You can Betts, you can do this. You’re so strong, I know you can do this.” He replied pushing back the hair that covered her sweaty face. 

Betty shook her head. She didn’t believe him. “What if something is wrong with it Jug? I didn’t know I was pregnant, I drank alcohol, a lot of alcohol. I had a couple glasses with Veronica a few nights ago.”

“If something is wrong with them, then we’ll deal with it.” Jughead replied. 

“But…”

“But nothing. You didn’t know you were pregnant. You drank, you ate sushi and drank milkshakes from Pops. If there is something wrong, then we will look after them together. I know this is a surprise Betts. You didn’t want a baby this young, neither did I. But he, or she is coming now, we can’t stop it.” Jughead explained, still holding her head between his hands. “You wouldn’t love this baby any less if something is wrong. We’’l get through it together.”

Betty cried, listening to him. Trying to shake her head, but he held her head still. “Do you love me?” He asked.

“Yes, of course I do.” Betty replied.

“Then nothing else matter Betty. We didn’t think this would happen so quick. But I know this baby is going to be loved. And nothing else matters. The rest we can sort out later.” Jughead said with a smile. 

Betty nodded her head before Jughead pulled her into his arms for a hug. “Come here.” He said holding her shoulders. “I’m scared Jug.” She whispered.

“I know, I know you are.” Jughead replied running his hands up and down her back, calming her. 

They sat there for a minutes. Holding each other, neither wanting to let each other go. 

“Jug?” Betty whispered into his chest.

“Yeah?” He asked pulling back from her.

“Will you sit behind me?” She asked.

“Of course.” He replied. 

Betty sat up in the bed. Jughead removed his boots, and jacket. Only wearing his jeans and t-shirt as he slipped in behind her, resting his legs on either side of her body just as the door opened. “Are we ready?” The doctor asked as Betty sank into Jughead. 

“Yep.” Betty replied as she linked her fingers with Jughead, feeling his lips press to her head. 

The doctor took at seat in front of her, Betty’s leg spread wide. 

“Contraction in ten seconds.” The nurse said looking at the monitor.

“Okay Betty. When you get the contraction, I need you to push, push as hard as you can, don’t stop until I tell you too okay?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head in agreement. “You can do this Betty.” Jughead whispered placing a kiss onto her bare shoulder just as a wave of pain hit her.

“Push!” The doctor yelled.

Betty closed her eyes, pushing as hard as she could. Her fingers squeezed Jughead’s. “Good, good. Don’t stop.” The doctor said. 

Betty couldn’t take anymore, she stopped resting her head back onto Jughead. “I can’t.” She said.

“You did good Betty. Just one more push. The head’s out, we just need one big push for the shoulders okay.” The doctor nodded his head. Betty pushed again, her face screwing up in pain the harder she pushed then she fell back onto Jughead. 

“She’s out.” The doctor replied, pulling a newborn into his hands, snipping the umbilical cord and handing her to a nurse. 

“She?” Betty asked looking up.

“Yes, congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl.” The doctor replied. 

“A girl.” Jughead smiled placing a kiss onto the side of Betty’s head. 

“She’s okay? She has ten fingers, and ten toes?” Betty asked.

“Yes, she has ten fingers and ten toes.” The doctor replied with a smile just as the sound of the baby crying filled the room.

“Is she okay?” Betty asked again.

The nurse nodded her head before placing the cleaned baby onto Betty’s chest. “She’s so small.” Jughead said as Betty held onto the baby.

“She’s a little early, so she is very small. We’ll need to keep our eyes on her.” The doctor replied.

“Hi.” Betty smiled to the baby running her hands over her. Jughead placed his hands over the babies arms and down into her hand, the small baby gripping his thumb. “She beautiful.” Jughead replied. “You did so good.” He whispered to Betty. 

All three lay there, Betty and Jughead looking down at the newborn that less than five hours earlier they didn’t even know was coming. “Are we going to screw this up?” Betty asked Jughead.

“No.” Jughead replied. “As long as we have each other. We can do anything.”

 

 

Veronica and Archie sat in the waiting room. Their hands linked together. A look of worry on Veronica’s face as she waited.

Jughead walked into the waiting room. Veronica jumping to her feet when she saw him. “How is she? Is the baby out?” She asked.

Jughead nodded his head. “Baby is out.” He smiled.

“Boy or girl?” Archie asked.

“A beautiful baby girl. She looks just like her Mother.” Jughead replied.

“Oh my god.” Veronica said awing. “Can we see her?” 

“Betty is really tired, so just for a couple minutes.” Jughead replied.

 

 

Jughead pushed open the door. Seeing Betty laying on the bed. Her hand stretched out to the plastic incubator that the new baby was incased in. “What’s wrong? Why is she in there?” Veronica asked looking at the small incubator. 

“She’s a bit premature. They just want to make she she is healthy.” Betty replied. Her hand in the hole, gripping her newborns hand. 

Veronica and Archie walked over. Veronica couldn’t contain herself, crying when she saw her. “She’s so small.” Veronica said tears falling.

“Congrats man.” Archie said slapping Jughead’s back. “Do you say that if this baby was a complete surprise?” Archie asked himself.

Jughead just shook his head and smiled. He sat beside Betty on the bed. “Are you okay?” He asked running his thumb over her cheeks. 

“I’m just tired.” Betty replied softly. 

“We’ll go. We just wanted to see you, and her. I know you only just found out you were pregnant, but do you have a name yet?” Veronica asked.

Betty and Jughead both shook their heads. 

“Baby girl Cooper for now then.” Veronica smiled.

Betty smiled, and looked up at Jughead. “No. Baby Girl Jones.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure?” Betty asked.

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked back with a smile.

“I think so.” Betty replied. 

“Then lets do it.” Jughead replied. 

“Wait, wait.” Betty said.

“Betts, what’s wrong now?” Jughead asked.

“I dunno. Once you do it, it’s done. We can’t change it.” Betty said with a frown.

“I know Betty. But she can’t be Baby girl Jones for her whole life. Three days is long enough.” Jughead said lifting the pen.

“Okay, lets do it.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead smiled back to Betty. Pulling the pen over the paper, signing the birth certificate before handing it over to Betty to sign next to mother. 

“It’s offical. Daisy Elizabeth Jones.” Jughead smiled down at his new daughter.

“Are we sure?” Betty asked.

“It’s too late now Betts.” Jughead replied. “Is a beautiful name.”

“It’s not narcissistic to give her my name as her middle name?” Betty asked.

“No, you’re her mother. And it’s a beautiful name Betty. It’s perfect.” Jughead smiled pulling Betty into his arms so he can place a kiss onto her temple. 

It had been nearly four days since the birth. They were still at the hospital, the doctors wanting to look over Daisy, to make sure she was happy and healthy. She was a little premature, and developed jauntiest. She was okay now, and Jughead and Betty were happy they could take her home. Betty couldn’t stop worrying. Still scared something would be wrong with her. After all she did drink throughout her whole pregnancy. So far it was good. No problems that any of the doctors could see, but they would discover if something was wrong as Daisy grew. 

“So are we all set?” A nurse asked as she peeped her head through the door. 

Betty shook her head. She was nervous. 

“You’ll alright. You can’t stay here forever Betty.” The nurse replied. 

Rachel was the nurse that had been there for Daisy’s birth. She had been a big help to Jughead and Betty. She helped by teaching Betty everything she needed to know. Breastfeeding, nappies, bathing. Everything. 

“Thanks a lot Rachel.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“I don’t know what we could of done without you.” Betty replied. 

“You’re welcome. I’m just happy I could help. I know how scary a new baby can be, let alone a baby you didn’t know was coming.” Rachel smiled. 

“Thanks again.” Betty smiled.

“If you need anything, call me. I’ll come over. Anytime. Seriously.” Rachel said before she exited. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” Betty asked Jughead.

“I think so. I’ve already installed the car seat in your car Betty. And the boot is full with nappies, and and clothes. I’ve asked Archie to build the cot I bought from Ikea at your apartment. Everything is set.” Jughead replied.

“Jug you can’t afford all this?” Betty said.

“Don’t worry about it Betty.” Jughead replied.

“No Jug. Please tell me you didn’t use your savings for all this stuff?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t say yes. Jughead didn’t reply. “Jug, no. That’s the money you’ve saved so you can get out of your Dad’s trailer. We have to return some of this.”

“Betty. Stop worrying. I wanted to buy what she needed. We can’t return it anyway. She needs everything. I didn’t go overboard. Just the essentials.” Jughead replied. 

Tears began to appear in Betty’s eyes. The past few days had been very emotional for Betty. Anything would set her off. But hearing that Jughead had dipped into his savings to buy stuff for Daisy made her want to cry. She knew how long he’d ben saving. He had just started his new job a week ago. He was working for a small publishing house in Riverdale. Hoping he can eventually get something of his own published. The pay was reasonable, but nothing amazing. He had spent the past year since returning from college working at the Whyte Wyrm which his Dad owned. Saving every dollar he could to get out of the small trailer he shared with his Dad. 

Jughead could see Betty’s eyes watering. He wandered closer to her, pulling her into his arms. “It will be okay Betty.” He whispered as he held her. “It’s going to be hard. We both know that, but I’m here. To help you.”

Betty nodded her head, holding herself to him. Wishing he wouldn’t let her go. 

 

 

Less than a hour later. Jughead and Betty arrived at her apartment. Jughead carrying Daisy in her car seat. Betty opening the door. “Welcome to you new home Daisy Jones.” Betty said when they stepped through the door. 

“What the?” Jughead asked when he stepped in the door, seeing Betty’s small apartment covered with empty boxes, and paper thrown all over her living room. Just then, Veronica sprinted in. “Sorry.” She said giving Betty a quick hug.

“What are you doing here Veronica?” Jughead asked placing Daisy in her carseat on the floor. 

“Well Archie showed me the bassinet you bought from Ikea. And while it is cute, it wouldn’t do. My God daughter needs the best.” Veronica talked fast. Jughead and Betty looking at each other.

“I know you haven’t made up your mind about God parents. But I know I’m a shoo in.” Veronica smiled. “Archie, come.” She yelled.

Archie sprinted into the room. “Clean up this mess Archie. I’m going to show them her new room.”

Veronica bent down to Daisy, pulling her from her carseat, holding her in her arms. “Come, come Betty and Jug.” Veronica whispered.

Betty and Jughead followed her as she walked into the spare room. Before it was a room where Betty had her computer, and a chair. Now the room’s walls was covered in pink paint, with framed photos of cute animals on the walls. A clean white baby bed sat in one corner, filled with soft toys. While on the other side lay a bassinet with a mobile hanging. Veronica really went to town. The room was now fully stocked with clothes for Daisy for months. Blankets, and towels lay on shelves, and a rocking chair sat in the middle of the room.

“Veronica, this is too much.” Betty said. 

“Like I said only the best for my God daughter. Does she have a name yet?” Veronica asked. “I was thinking of paining it on the door.”

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. In shock of what Veronica had done. “It’s Daisy.” Jughead replied.

“Adorable.” Veronica replied. 

“Veronica really. This is too much. We can’t accept this.” Jughead said to her taking Daisy from her arms.

“I can’t return it. So you’ll have to accept it.” Veronica smiled.

“Seriously. Thank you V.” Betty smiled hugging Veronica again.

“It’s my pleasure. I wanted to help. You’re going to need all the help you can get.” Veronica smiled. 

“Thank you.” Jughead said again.

“Do you want me to put the bassinet in your room B? I assume that’s where she’ll sleep for at least a few months.” Veronica asked.

“We can do it.” Betty replied.

“Archie!” Veronica yelled. Archie room appeared. “Cot in the main bedroom. Thanks honey.” Veronica smiled watching as Archie lifted the small cot and walked out the door. 

Betty and Jughead looked around. Unable to believe that Veronica had done this. “Well we’ll go. Let you get settled. If you need anything. Call me okay?” Veronica said.

“Thanks again Veronica.” Jughead smiled before Veronica and Archie walked out the door. 

 

 

A few hours passed. And after trying many times, Daisy finally drifted off to sleep. A tired Betty appeared with a baby monitor in her hand. “Is she sleeping?” Jughead asked from the kitchenette.

“Yep, finally.” Betty replied landing onto the couch. 

“Why don’t you sleep. They say the Mom sleeps when bay sleeps.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Betty replied. 

Jughead walked over from the kitchen, sitting beside Betty letting her rest her head onto his shoulder. “Betts?” He whispered.

“Yeah.” She replied softly. 

“I don’t want to freak you out. But I think we need to tell our parents.” He said.

Betty jerked her head up. “What why?” She asked.

“You know how small Riverdale is. You don’t want your Mom to find out by overhearing someone at Pops?” Jughead said.

“She’s going to kill me.” Betty replied.

“You don’t know that.” Jughead replied. Betty shot him a disapproving look. “Okay, she’s going to be a little angry. But it’ll be worse if she hears it from someone else.”

“I know, you’re right.” Betty replied. “Can we just wait a week or so? I want to show my Mom I’m not a complete noob at this mother stuff.”

Jughead smiled. “Sure.” He replied. Betty rested her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. “Also I called into work. I’ve got the next two weeks off.”

“What Jug? You just started? They won’t fire you will they?”She asked.

“I said I had a family emergency. If they’ll fire me over that, then I don’t want to work there.”

Betty smiled to herself. Family. They were a little family now. The idea of that warming Betty’s heart, and scared her.

 

 

It was a week later, and to say Betty and Jughead were tired was an understatement. This was a lot harder than they thought it was going to be. Once they left the hospital, and round the clock help from the nurses and doctors, Betty and Jughead started to second guess themselves. Daisy cried all the time, and Betty struggled to feed her at times and get her to sleep. The first few days were the worst. Betty calling the nurse from the hospital every second hour. By the forth day Betty began to settle down, and became confident. 

Jughead never went home. He hadn’t been home to his Dad’s trailer since Daisy’s birth. He didn’t want to leave Betty. She said she was fine, but the panic on her face whenever he left to get nappies, or buy food worried him. 

They had arranged to tell their parents at the same time. Inviting Betty’s Mom and Dad, and Jughead’s father around for dinner. Both Betty and Jughead were feeling anxious about springing the news onto their parents. Neither knew how they were going to react.

“Are we sure about this?” Betty asked as she breastfed on the couch.

“We can’t back out now. They’ll be here any minute.” Jughead replied. 

Betty was nervous. She was petrified how Alice was going to react. Betty didn’t have the best relationship with her Mom. She always pushed Betty to be her best. No matter what Betty wanted. Her relationship with her father was good tho. They fixed cars when she was a teenager together. He was always proud of her, no matter what. She was scared they might disown her once they find out. 

“I think they’re here.” Jughead said just before there was a knock at the door. 

“Shit, shit. Ummm. You let them in, I’ll finish feeding and changing her. Then I’ll bring her out okay.” Betty said standing to her feet, and locking herself away in Daisy’s bedroom.

Jughead looked around the room. It was tidy enough. Not Alice Cooper tidy, but nothing that would show that a baby was here. He opened the door, Alice Cooper looking straight at him, with her disapproving stare. “Hi Jughead. I didn’t think you lived here too.” Alice said as she stepped through the door. “Where is my daughter?” 

“She’s just getting dressed she’ll be out soon.” Jughead replied, taking Alice and Hals coats from them. Jughead was about to close the door when his father appeared. “Jug.” FP smiled.

“Dad, hi.” Jughead replied. 

“This place is nice.” FP Said looking around. 

“Anything is better than that shithole you call a home FP.” Alice smirked.

“Always a pleasure Alice.” FP said with a fake smile before he shook Hal’s hand joining him at the table. 

“Would anyone like a drink?” Jughead asked trying to change the subject.

“I’d like a red wine please Jughead.” Alice replied.

“Me too.” Hal responded.

“None for me son.” FP replied. He hadn’t had a drink in years. He wasn’t about to start now.

After minutes of idle chit chat, Jughead retreated into the bedroom, checking if Betty was okay. He found her, nearly shaking. 

“Betts, it will be okay.” He said.

“You don’t know my Mom Jug.” Betty replied. 

“They might be a little angry, or confused. But they’ll get over it.” Jughead said, running his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her. 

“Okay.” She smiled.

“You go out there. I’ll bring her out in a minute.” Jughead replied placing a kiss to her temple before she walked out the door. 

Jughead waited a few minutes. Placing Daisy in his arms. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. The black hair on her head was think, but had a definite wave. “Come on sweetie. Lets meet your grandparents.”

Jughead could hear small talk stop when he opened the door. Holding Daisy in his arms, all three looked at him. “What… the … hell.” Alice said.

“Did you two adopt a baby? You’re too young for that.” Alice said.

“Well, no. Not exactly.” Betty replied. 

“This is Daisy. Your granddaughter.” Jughead replied.

Betty watched her parents face’s. A rush of confusion fell to their faces. “Can I hold her?” FP asked Jughead. Jughead nodded handing her to him.

“What? She’s yours …..how? I saw you a couple weeks ago Betty.” Alice asked.

“Funny story.” Betty replied, going into detail to what happened, and what they had been through over the past week. 

“This has to be a joke?” Hal said.

“So this is why you haven’t been home in the past week Jug.” FP said as he looked at the small baby. 

Betty was cringing. Her Mom hadn’t said anything in minutes. Her face was white. “Mom?” Betty asked.

Alice couldn’t stop shaking her head. “No, no.” She finally said. Betty looked at her. 

“Are you a idiot? How do you not realise you’re pregnant?” Hal said looking at Betty before he looked towards Jughead. “How the hell do you not realise she is pregnant?” He asked Jughead.

“It’s more common than you’d think.” Jughead replied to Hal who’s face was red with rage. 

“Mom?” Betty asked again.

“No, this isn’t happening.” Alice replied. 

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. “I thought I raised a smart daughter? How the fuck do you not realise you’re pregnant?” Alice yelled to Betty.

“I didn’t okay.” Betty replied. 

“Look at yourself Betty. Twenty one, and a mother. Well congratulations, you’ve ruined your life.” Alice said.

“Don’t say that.” Betty replied. 

“You have. I can’t believe it. You can’t be a mother. Not like this. You’re too young. You’ve ruined your life, both of you have.” Alice said again.

“Stop saying that.” Jughead replied seeing how her words were hurting Betty.

“It’s true. I knew you were naive Betty. But I didn’t think you were stupid.” Alice said her voice getting louder. 

“Hey, hey. Lets calm down alright.” FP interrupted. 

“Fuck off FP. Of course you don’t care, you’re already white trash.” Alice said. “Do you not realise what you’ve done to me? To your father? This family? We’re going to be the laughing stock of Riverdale.”

“Of course Mom. You don’t care about your new Granddaughter, you just care about your reputation.” Betty replied rolling her eyes. 

“You stupid girl.” Alice replied.

“Stop.” Jughead replied, hating the words she was saying to Betty.

“This is your fault.” Hal stepped up to Jughead, poking his finger into Jughead’s chest. “Haven’t you heard of condoms you idiot.”

“It’s both of our fault alright Dad.” Betty yelled.

Hal and Alice were furious. Both couldn’t understand what they were hearing, and seeing. “This is wrong. I … we can’t stay here. We’re leaving.” Alice said her hands were in fists. 

“Mom, Dad. Please.” Betty pleaded. “She’s your Granddaughter.”

“No, I will not accept her. I can’t. You’re on your own Betty. You were silly enough to get pregnant. You can deal with this by yourself.” Alice said narrowing her eyes before she and Hal walked towards the door, slamming it behind them. 

Betty broke into tears. She knew her parents wouldn’t be happy. But she didn’t think they’d react like this. 

“I’m sorry Betts.” Jughead said pulling Betty towards his, wrapping his arms around her. 

FP was still there. Holding Daisy, a look of love and adoration in his eyes. Jughead pulled away from Betty, walking towards his Dad. “What do you think Dad?” He asked. FP hadn’t said much, he was a little scared to what he was going to say.

“I’m a bit shocked Jug.” FP replied. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”

“We are too Dad.” Jughead said with a smile.

FP looked over to Betty. Her head in her hands, her body shaking as she cried. He handed Daisy to Jughead, and walked over to her resting his hand on her back. Betty pulled her head up, looking at him through tears. “Look Betty. Your parents are in shock. They’ll come around. Daisy is beautiful, and she is their granddaughter. They can’t deny her for long.” He said. “Keep your head up Betty.” Betty nodded her head to him, Jughead watching as his Dad pulled Betty into a hug. “It will be okay Betty. I’m here, and you have an amazing partner in Jughead. So what you’re young. I know you two are going to be amazing parents.”

“Thank you FP.” Betty said when she pulled from his hug. 

“I can’t believe I’m now a granddad.” He joked, a big smile covering his face looking back at Jughead. “Can I hold her again?”

 

 

“Do you think she’s right Jug? Have we ruined our lives?” Betty asked.

It had been a couple hours since the dinner party from hell. Betty and Jughead sat in bed. Daisy in her cot beside the bed. 

“No.” Jughead replied quickly. He moved closer to Betty in the bed. “You’re Mom will come around eventually. There’s no way she is going to shun away her granddaughter.”

“You think?” Betty asked.

“I know.” Jughead replied. Betty rolled over to turn out the light, quickly running her fingers over Daisy’s cheeks as as he slept before she rolled back to Jughead, wrapping her arms around him, Jughead holding her tight. “Betts.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” She replied softly. 

“I was thinking. Why don’t I move in here.” He asked.

“You want to do that?” She asked.

“I want to be here for you, and Daisy. I know it’s going to be tough, especially when I go back to work. I haven’t been home since before she was born. So why not? Only if you want me too.”

“I’d love that.” Betty replied smiling. 

“I love you.” Jughead replied softly. 

It had been a tough and emotional day. Jughead knew what Alice had said to Betty cut her deep. He knew Betty well enough to know how Alice’s words hurt Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on tumblr lizzybuggywrites.
> 
> Next chapter: How will Betty and Jughead handle parenthood. Hal comes by to see the Daisy, but Betty and Jughead are shocked with what he suggests.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been four weeks, but a lot had changed. The day after their horrible dinner with the parents, Jughead moved all his things into Betty’s apartment. Betty and Jughead were doing better with their newborn. The news of the new baby spread throughout Riverdale. Betty and Jughead being the number one topic for the gossips in town. Jughead had gone back to work, explaining to his boss what he had been through for the past three weeks shocked her, and fully understood why he needed the time off. 

Betty, on the other hand a an conversation with her boss, Sierra McCoy. Betty had been working with her since she returned from College at her law firm, and was working her way up the rankings. Sierra was understanding, but Betty had never felt so sorry in her life when she said she needed at least six months off. Sierra had become like family to Betty. She was friends with her daughter Josie back in high school. Sierra was starting to become like a second Mom to Betty. Which she needed since her own mother had abandoned her. “Take all the time you need Betty. Your job will be waiting for you when you return. If you want to return”

 

“How are you?” Veronica asked one afternoon. Daisy was sleeping next to her, in her cot. 

“Good. I actually got a good sleep last night. Jughead woke up when Daisy did, gave her a bottle which was good. I needed it. I can’t even remember the last time I had more than five hours.” Betty explained.

Sounds like torture. Don’t even talk to me until I’ve had at least eight hours.” Veronica laughed while Betty rolled her eyes. “How’s Jug? Now he’s back at work?” Veronica asked.

“He’s been amazing. I don’t think I could of done any of this without him.” Betty gushed. “He’s a little annoying tho. He calls me at least every hour to check on me and Daisy.” Betty explained.

“That’s because he loves you.” Veronica said.

“That or he doesn’t think I can do it alone.” Betty said looking down at her hands. 

“No, it’s because he cares about you.” Veronica said reaching her hand out to squeeze Betty’s arm. “You’re lucky you have him. I have no idea how Archie would react if this happened to us.”

“You’d be fine. Archie loves kids.” Betty said smiling.

“I know. It’s just scary.” Veronica replied. 

“Some days are tough when he’s not here. It’s like she goes, ‘daddy isn’t home. Lets scream and not stop until he comes back.’ Jughead is amazing with Daisy. Like he knows how to handle everything she throws at him. I can’t even imagine what would of happened if this happened when I was with someone else, like Reggie when we were in high school.” Betty said remembering her short relationship with Riverdale High’s stud. 

“He’d freak. I would love to see his reaction.” Veronica laughed. 

Betty laughed with her. “Now be honest B. How painful? On a scale of one to ten?”

“Really? You want the truth?” Betty asked with a smile as Veronica nodded her head. “Twenty.” Betty laughed. 

Veronica screwed her face up in horror. “Ughh. That’s it. I’m never having a kid. Surrogate all the way.”

“Good luck with that.” Betty smiled. 

————

Once Veronica left, Daisy woke up from her nap, crying and hungry. Betty fed her, burped her, changed her and bathed her. But she wouldn’t stop crying. Betty could feel herself going insane. She didn’t even notice the time when she heard the front door slam shut and Jughead walking through the door.

Betty was relieved to see him. The last couple hours had been torture. “Betty, are you okay you didn’t answer my messages?” He yelled when he reached her.

“I’ve been a little busy Jug.” Betty replied yelling louder than daisy. 

“I can see. Is she okay?” Jughead asked.

“I’ve done everything Jug. She won’t stop.” Betty said looking and sounding frazzled. 

Jughead took Daisy from Betty’s arms. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Jughead asked softly. The girl looked up at her father, crying louder. He swung her side to side, trying to calm her down. A look of relief, but anger came over Betty’s eyes when she stopped crying. 

Betty held up her hands in anger. “Great. So I’ve been trying constantly the past few hours, and the minute you come home she stops great. She hates me.” Betty said in anger. 

“Betts. She doesn’t hate you.” Jughead replied resting a free hand on her shoulder. 

“Can you just take her.” Betty said lifting her hand to her temple, rubbing softly.

“Take her where?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know Jughead. Out, go for a walk. Go anywhere, I need a few minutes alone. To shower, and eat something without being interrupted.” Betty said angrily. 

“Betty, calm down.” He said but it was the worst thing he could of said, as the anger on her face showed him that. “Okay, okay. I’ll take her. We’ll go for a walk. You just relax.”

Jughead went to touch Betty’s face but she walked away. 

————

It had only been a couple minutes since she heard Jughead leave. She was running a bath when there was a knock at the door. “For fuck sake.” Betty yelled, stopping the water. 

Betty stormed towards the door, swinging it open with a look of anger on her face. “What?” Betty asked opening the door, not realising who it was. “Dad.” She said her face turning to a smile.

“Hi Betty. Can I come in?” Her asked.

Betty stood back, letting him wander inside. She hadn’t seen, or even heard from her Dad since the night they were introduced to Daisy. “Sorry about the mess.” Betty said noticing the array of baby crap all over the living room.

Hal slowly wandered over to the couch. Betty said beside him, Hal looking her up and down. “How are you Honey?” He asked. Betty just shook her head. “It’s a lot harder than you thought right?” 

Betty nodded her head, her father pulling her into his arms for a hug. He brushed his hands up and down her back. Feeling her crying onto his shoulder. “I might have a solution for you.” He said.

Betty puled back. She brushed away the tears from her eyes. Betty looked at her father in the eyes, captivated to what he might say. She would try anything to make this any easier. She was at a low point. Hal put his hands onto hers looking her up and down again. “Your Mom and I. When we found out about you and Daisy. We were worried, that’s why we reacted how he did. We love you honey, and we don’t want you to be in pain ever. But….” He said, Betty listening intently. “You’re not handling this well are you? Your hairs a mess, there spit up, and old food on your clothes. Your apartment is a bombsite. And I know Jughead is helping, but you’re both so young. Too young to handle something like this.”

Betty looked at her Dad, she was confused. “Dad… I.” She said before he interrupted her.

“There’s this guy at work. Malcom, you remember him?” Hal said, Betty nodded her head. “Him and his wife have tried for years to have a baby, and they’ve been unsuccessful. I mentioned to him about you, and he agreed.” 

“Agreed what Dad?” Betty asked more confused.

“He would take Daisy of your hands. He promised he would keep her name, only changing the last name of course.” Hal said.

“What?” Betty said pulling her hands back from his, a look of shock on her face. “You can’t be serious?”

“Betty, this isn’t you. You’re not a mother. Not now. Maybe in the future, when you’re older you’ll find someone else. Someone more together, from a good background. You can have your family then.” Hal said. 

Betty couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the way her Dad was so casual about it. That giving away her daughter was nothing, like just getting rid of clothes you no longer fit. And the idea that she would be with someone else in the future. Someone that wasn’t Jughead. Betty didn’t know what to say. “I ….I.” Betty said. Tears were in her eyes, she tried to shake them off, but she couldn’t. 

“This is the best decision for you Betty. For that baby too.” Hal said reaching for Betty’s hand. 

Just then, Betty and Hal turned towards the door that swung open, and Jughead ran inside. “Shit, it’s raining so bad out there.” He said covered in rain before he noticed Hal.

Jughead looked at Betty, she was wiping tears away from her eyes. “Betty, what is he doing here?” Jughead asked.

Betty said nothing. She just stood up towards Jughead, and pulled Daisy from her stroller. “Betty.” He said looking at her. 

Betty looked back to her dad. “Are you going to tell him your idea?” She asked,

Hal stood up and walked towards Betty. She took a step back from him, hugging Daisy tight. “What the hell is going on?” Jughead asked.

“Go on, tell him.” Betty replied.

Hal exhaled deeply. “I was just saying how hard Betty is taking to this mother thing. It’s not an easy thing.” Hal explained. “I mentioned that there’s a guy at work who can’t have children of his own, and he’d be happy to take Daisy off your hands.” 

Jughead couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A smile fell onto his lips. “You’re joking right?” He asked. Hal answered him by shaking his head. “Are you fucking crazy!” Jughead yelled angrily. 

“Jug!” Betty yelled covering Daisy’s ears. 

“Get out!” Jughead yelled at Hal. 

“This isn’t your decision Jughead. It’s Betty’s. She is her mother.” Hal replied.

“And I’m her father.” Jughead yelled. “So get the fuck out of our apartment. Now!”

“This is my daughters apartment, not yours.” Hal said. Jughead looked bad at him in anger, Hal took a step back nodding his his head. Not wanting to start a fight. He looked back to Betty. “Just think about it Honey.” He said to her before he walked towards the door. 

Jughead slammed the door behind him, looking back at Betty. “Please tell me your not thinking about what he said?” Jughead asked her.

“No!” She said, offended that he would even think that. 

“I know this is hard sometimes Betty, but it will get easier. I promise you.” Jughead replied. 

“It’s really hard Jug. Sometimes I wonder…”

“Stop.” Jughead interrupted. He lifted Daisy from Betty’s arms, placing her back into the stroller before he turned back to Betty. “Come here.” He said. Betty walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head onto his chest. “This is hard Betty. I know this. I wish I could be here all day, everyday with you. But we need money, and I have to work. But if you need me, I’ll rush over and help you. You’re not in this alone Betts okay. I’m here. I’ll always be here. No matter what.” He whispered to her. 

Betty lifted her head from his chest, looking up at him. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes. I’ll never leave, not matter how much crap your parents give us. It’s us against the world remember?” He replied with a smile. 

“I love you.” Betty replied, placing a kiss onto his lips before pulling away and resting her head back to his chest. “I love you too Betty. Your Dad can try all he wants, but he’s not splitting us up, we’re a family now.”

“Family. Small little family.” Betty smiled as Jughead kissed her temple. 

“Small, but we’re a family. No matter what.” Jughead smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I will make up for it next chapter. Shit is about to hit the fan in the next chapter, you might need your tissues for that one.
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites & bettycooperxjones


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy had turned three months old only a couple week earlier. Betty had been avoiding her Dad’s calls after his little visit and suggesting she give up Daisy. Betty still couldn’t believe her Dad had suggested it. But in the back of her mind, Betty thought about it. On bad days, when she was alone, and Jughead wasn’t there to help. She imagined what it would be like, if Daisy never existed. Betty would always shake the thoughts away. When she would look at Daisy, Betty couldn’t help but smile. The beautiful blue eyes that reminded her of Jughead’s. And the black hair that fell into curls covered her head. She defiantly took after her father. But the one thing she followed in her mothers footsteps was her love for Jughead. Daisy would always light up when Jughead was around. All he had to do was hold her, and she’d stop crying. To be honest, that would happen to Betty too. When days where she felt like she wanted to run, Jughead would hold her tight, and she would remember how much she loved, and needed him. She couldn’t do any of this without him by her side. 

 

 

It was just like any regular Friday. Betty had meet up with Veronica for lunch at Pop’s. Everyone awing over Daisy, and Pop didn’t want to hand her back after giving her a hold so Betty could have a few free minutes. It was now moving to six in the evening, Betty watched as Daisy lay on her stomach on her mat. Smiling up at her mother, giggling. 

“Betty?” Jughead yelled from the door. He threw his bag to the ground, and kicked off his shoes. Betty walked over to him, a smile on her face. “Hi.” She responded. He placed a kiss onto her lips. Betty held him there for a long kiss, not wanting to let go of him. “What was that for?” He asked as she blushed red. “No reason, I’m just happy you’re home.” She replied. 

“Me too. It’s been a long week. Glad it’s Friday.” Jughead said with a smile. He wandered into the lounge, seeing Daisy laying on the floor on a mat. “Is it tummy time?” He asked kneeling down to place a kiss onto the top of his daughters head. “Hello beautiful.” He whispered. The baby girl giggled back to him. 

“So I was thinking, pizza for dinner?” Betty said once she joined Daisy and Jughead. 

“Sounds perfect.” Jughead replied. He stood to his feet placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips again. “You order, I’ll give Daisy a bottle and a bath and put her to bed.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded her head. Pulling at her laptop as Jughead lifted Daisy to his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

 

 

Betty and Jughead sat on the sofa. A crappy television show on in the background. “You have it Jug. I know you want it.” Betty said as Jughead was eying up the last slice. 

“You sure?” He asked, always the gentleman.

“Go for it.” Betty laughed.

Jughead lifted the slice to his mouth, as Betty stood to clean up the empty boxes. “It still amazes me how you can eat as much as you do and you don’t gain a pound.” Betty yelled from the kitchen.

“It amazes me that you carried a seven and a half pound baby and didn’t realise it.” Jughead smiled back. 

“Very funny Jug.” Betty replied joining him back on the couch. She leaned back on the other side of the couch, dropping her feet into Jughead’s lap. 

“You after a foot massage?” He asked.

“Yes please.” Betty replied. Jughead pulled the socks from her feet, and began to massage them. Betty leant her head back, enjoying the feeling. “Your hands are magical Jug.” Betty replied. 

“Why thank you.” Jughead smiled back.

“I was thinking about something Jug.” Betty said lifting her head back, her eyes meeting his. 

“What’s that?” He asked.

“How would you feel about me going back to work? Sooner than we talked about.” Betty said.

“How soon?” He asked.

“Like within the next few weeks.” 

“That’s a bit soon isn’t it. Has McCoy said something? Is she hassling you?” Jughead asked.

“No. It’s just. I don’t want to drop down further than I have. It would be good to get back at it. I worked really hard to get where I was. Then Daisy arrived, and it kinda ruined my plan.” Betty replied. 

Jughead narrowed his eyes. “Ruined your plan?” He asked.

“You know what I mean.” Betty replied. 

“No, what do you mean Betts?” He asked.

Betty looked at him. He had a confused, and annoyed look on his face. Maybe she shouldn’t of mentioned it. “Don’t worry about it.” She replied.

“No Betty. I want to know. Is our daughter a hindrance on you?” He asked pushing her feet off his lap. 

“No, I didn’t say that. All I want to do is maybe go back to work. It’s not fair that I’m the one who has to give up my career because of this baby.” Betty replied pulling her legs back to her chest. 

“I asked you Betty. Months ago if you were okay with giving up work. You said you were. Going back after six months is still pretty early.” Jughead said his face getting more and more animated. “What is this plan then Betty? Am I in this plan or is it just about you?”

“Why would you ask me that?” She asked getting angry herself.

“I just want to know.” He replied shortly.

“Why are you acting so soft Jughead? Like I’m offending you somehow? We both know Daisy wasn’t part of the plan. Who wants to be a mother at twenty one. Not me.” Betty explained.

The thoughts Betty had running over her mind over the past few months were starting to come out. She had been trying to hide them for months. “Wow. Okay then.” Jughead said with a eyeroll before he stood to his feet. 

“Jug?” Betty asked watching as he turned away from her. Ignoring her. 

“Maybe you should of taken your Dad up on his offer. Then you’d be free to focus on your career. And not our daughter that is dragging you down.” Jughead said walking away from her. 

Betty jumped to her feet. Anger running through her. “I would never do that.” She yelled back. Jughead turned to face her. They both stare at each other. It had to be too good to be true right? They hadn’t had a serious fight before. They’d only been together a year, they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Then Daisy arrived, and pulled them right out of that phase. Betty didn’t like the look Jughead was giving her. Like he was angry with her, disappointed. Betty couldn’t tell which one. “I never wanted to be a mother this young Jughead. You know that. I told you that at the hospital. I never wanted her.”

Betty threw her hands over her mouth. She’d said it. There was no taking it back anymore. “Okay then. Good to know Betty.” Jughead replied. 

“Wait, Jug.” Betty said. She ran to him, trying to grab his hands but he pushed away. 

“I knew you were having troubles. I know being a mother is hard. Especially this young. But I never thought you felt like this. That you never wanted her. I would never think like that.”

“Because you’re Mr perfect Jughead. Nothing fazes you. I’m sorry I’m not perfect.” Betty yelled back.

“I’m far from being perfect Betty. You of all people should know that.” He replied. Tears were in both their eyes. Both yelling back and forth like a game of tennis. “Do you think I wanted this? To have a three month old at our age?. But it’s too late to think like that. She is here. And I love her. I love her so much Betty. She is a piece of me and you. I have done whatever I can to help you. Be there for you. I moved into this apartment for you Betty.”

“I never asked you to move in here Jughead. You were the one that wanted that.” Betty yelled back. She could tell that her words were hurting him, but she couldn’t stop. “Maybe my Dad was right. I’m too young for this. We’re too young for this. She is tearing us apart.”

“She’s a fucking baby Betty.” Jughead yelled. 

“I know that Jughead. I was there remember. It was me that had to push her out.” Betty yelled. “Do you have any idea what I went through. What my body went through delivering her. A baby I didn’t even want. You have no idea Jughead.”

“I understand Betty. You’ve made it pretty clear.” Jughead said softly. He turned from her. The tears that were stinging his eyes for the past few minutes began to fall. He didn’t want her to see. 

“Juggie.” Betty whispered. She stepped closer to him. He ignored her. “Jug. It’s too late, she’s here. We have to deal with her, look after her. We can’t let her ruin us Jughead.” Betty lifted her arm to his shoulder. 

Jughead turned slowly to her touch. “She is my daughter. I would never have to deal with her. I love her. You might not, but I do.” With those words Jughead walked away. Letting Betty’s arm drop.

“I never said I didn’t love her. Don’t put words in my mouth.” Betty replied.

“You just wish she never existed. It’s good to know Betty. Thanks, thank you so much.” Jughead replied sarcastically. 

Tears fell down Betty’s face. Watching as he walked away for her. He walked into Daisy’s room. Betty hearing her begin to cry. Betty ran to the room, seeing Jughead lifting her up and placing her in her carseat. “What are you doing?” Betty asked.

“You don’t want her, so I’m taking her.” Jughead said calmly. 

“Taking her where?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. To my Dad’s. To Archie’s. I don’t know. Somewhere you aren’t.” 

“Jughead, stop. You can’t go. She needs me. I’m her mother.” Betty said. 

“There’s milk in the fridge for tonight.. I’ll come by tomorrow for more.” He said. 

Betty couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He was grabbing a bag, throwing clothes, and toys and nappies into a bag. “Jughead, no. Come on be serious.”

Jughead stepped towards Betty, dropping the bag at his feet. “You made it perfectly clear you don’t want her. That you don’t love her. Well congratulations Betty. She’s going. But I’m not about to give up on her.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth. I never said that.” Betty cried. He stepped back to the bag, throwing it over his shoulder. “You …. You can’t just take her.”

“I can. And I am.” He replied. He picked up the carseat. Carrying Daisy towards the door. Tears covered Betty’s face. What has she done? What has she said? This can’t be happening. 

“Jug, Jug. Please. I love you. I need you. You can’t just leave.” Betty pleaded walking behind him as he reached the door. He ignored her, opening the door. “You can’t take her, you don’t have a bed or anything.”

“My Dad still has the one I bought before Veronica went baby crazy. It might not be good enough for you or Veronica. But it’s good for me.” 

“You can’t go.” Betty tried to plead again. “I love you, please.” Betty grabbed onto his wrist. Trying to pull him back. He just looked down at her hand on his, placing Daisy softly on the floor with the other, and pulling her fingers off him. “Let me go.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Betty let him go. There was nothing she could do. He was leaving. “You said you would never leave.” She said through tears. 

Jughead looked back to her. Tears in his eyes also. “I never thought you would give me a reason to.” He said before he turned away, and walking out the door. “Bye Betty.”

Betty felt her world falling apart. Jughead was leaving, her daughter was leaving. She never wanted to see her Mom or Dad again. She had no one. And no one wanted her. Betty slammed the door shut, falling onto it she fell down the door to the floor. Fingers in her hair, tears fell down her face. She couldn’t stop it. 

 

 

The only way Betty could sleep, was to cry herself to sleep. She opened her eyes in the morning. Staring at the ceiling of the lounge. She couldn’t sleep in her bed. Not without Jughead there. She never liked sharing a bed. Jughead always stole the covers, would always sleep as close to her as possible, she felt claustrophobic. Over time she grew to love it. When he would go back to the trailer for the night, she missed him. When he moved in with her she loved having him in her bed every night. Holding her close as she slept. Now he was gone. She didn’t know when he would be back, if he would ever be back. Betty expected to hear the sounds to Daisy crying, but it was silent. Not one sound. Betty had never felt so lonely in her life. The silence was almost deafening. 

Betty pushed herself off the couch. Looking round at her apartment. Reminders of Daisy and Jughead were everywhere. His laptop sat on the kitchen table, Daisy’s toys on the floor, the kitchen full of clean bottles, and her clothes hung drying by the fireplace. Betty wanted to cry. But she had no tears left, she spent last night with tears rolling down her face uncontrollably trying to call Jughead, but he wouldn’t answer. 

Betty pulled out her phone again. The lock-screen on her phone made her want to cry all over again. It was a photo of Jughead, holding Daisy. It was taken only a week earlier. Jughead smiling down at her, she she smiled back at him. “Betty, what have you done.” She whispered to herself. She dialled Jughead, knowing he wasn’t going to answer. She sent him a message. 

B: I just want to know where you are. That you are okay.

Betty waited only a couple minutes until he responded.

J: Im at home.

Home. He was already calling his trailer with his Dad his home again. Not too long ago was this apartment his home. 

B: I’ll come round later this evening. Maybe around six. That should give me enough time to express enough milk for her for a day or two.

J: Thanks.

 

 

It was later that evening. Betty pulled her car up to FP’s trailer. It was dark outside already, and it wasn’t even six. Betty was not looking forward to the coldness of winter that was coming. She jumped out of her car, and pulled the bags from her car, and began walking.

She knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes before the door swung open. It wasn’t Jughead staring at her. “Betty, hi.” FP smiled.

“Is Jug here?” She asked.

“No…. He.” 

“He didn’t want to see me?” Betty asked, the thought stinging her eyes. 

“Look Betty. I don’t know what’s going on with you two.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Betty asked.

“No, he didn’t. You know what Jug is like. He doesn’t like explaining his emotions. He’d rather push them away.” FP replied. 

Betty nodded her head. She knew what he meant. It was one of the things she hated about him. When he was angry or upset, he would shut himself away. Run. To be honest, it was the only thing she hated about him.

“There’s enough milk here for the next day and a half. Tell Jughead I’ll give him some more. Please don’t let him give her formula. He may be angry with me, but please don’t let him.” Betty said handing over a cooler bag with milk.

“Sure.” FP replied. 

“Also. Jug left in such a hurry, he didn’t take any clothes of his own. So I packed a few of his jeans, and t-shirts. His laptop is in here too.” Betty faked a smile. “And, I packed some more clothes for Daisy. It’s getting colder now. And Veronica bough Daisy some coats, and hats. I thought Jughead might want them. To keep her warm.” Betty said. The tears she was trying to push back was coming back, and her voice was cracking. “And… and this.” Betty handed over a little soft toy bunny. “She loves this bunny. His ear is still wet from when she chews on it. I know how much she loves it, and she’ll be missing it so.” Betty handed over the toy. 

FP looked down at the small toy. His heart breaking at the sound of her voice, and the sight of her wiping away tears. “Betty. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. And why Jug is here with Daisy. But it’s only for a short time, I know it. My son loves you. It’s probably a good thing he isn’t here. Because you’d probably end up yelling and saying somethings you didn’t mean.” FP said. 

“Just tell that I’m sorry for what was said last night. I didn’t mean any of it, and I love him.” Betty said softly. 

“I will.” FP smiled.

“Bye.” Betty replied, offering a soft smile before she turned, and walked to her car. Closing the door, Betty started her car, but her head fell to the steering wheel as she cried.

 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Veronica yelled. 

“Calm down Veronica.” Betty replied.

They were both sitting in a booth at Pop’s the next day. Betty’s eyes were a percent red for all the crying she’d done. 

“No, I’m not going to calm down. He can’t just take your daughter away from you just because you had a fight. It’s not right.” Veronica yelled louder. “A baby needs her mother.”

“Maybe he’s right. She’s better off without me in her life.” Betty said sadly.

“No B. She needs you. I can’t believe he did this.” Veronica said.

“I’m going to the bathroom okay.” Betty said rolling her eyes. 

Betty walked to the bathroom, closing herself into a cubicle just as she heard voice’s entering the bathroom. 

“I’m still having trouble believing it. They broke up. And with a new baby and all.” Someone said.

Betty looked through the crack in the door. Where they talking about her? She looked, and saw it was Cheryl Blossom, and Josie McCoy. 

“The only thing that surprises me is that Betty Cooper held onto him for as long as she did. If I knew Jughead Jones would turn into the handsome man he is today I would of done something in high school.” Cheryl laughed.

“Really?” Josie asked.

“Are you serious? Him with that baby this morning. Swoon. All the girls flocked to him. Betty Cooper better watch her back. Someone’s going to take your man, and be the new Mommy to your daughter.” Cheryl giggled.

“Come on. You know they’re going to get back together. They’re destined for each other.” Josie replied. 

“I dunno Josie. The way Ethel was looking at him, she wanted to eat him for dinner.” 

“I feel bad for Betty. Not knowing your pregnant. That’s rough. The fact that her and Jughead lasted as long as they did. I think it would of ruined me and my boyfriend.” Josie agreed.

Betty sat on the toilet seat, listening as they girls who were suppose to be her friends gossiping about her. Waiting until they left, Betty wiped away her tears and walked back to Veronica.

“Betty, what’s happened?” Veronica asked seeing Betty’s tears. 

“Can we go?” Betty asked. She looked back to Cheryl and Josie who were sitting a few booths away. 

“Did Cheryl say something?” Veronica asked.

“Lets just go okay.” Betty sniffled.

“What did they say Betty?”

Betty told her. Veronica’s eyes narrowed in rage. “Just leave it okay.” Betty pleaded but Veronica ignored her storming over to them. 

“You are some piece of work Cheryl.” Veronica said standing over them.

“Excuse me?” Cheryl asked.

“How about you stop bitching about others and worry about you and your own tragic love live.” Veronica snarked.

“What did you say to me?” Cheryl stood. 

“You know what I mean. You think Jughead’s attractive now huh? please. You’re just still trying to convince everyone that your straight, when everyone knows you’re a dyke.” Veronica narrowed her eyes. 

Cheryl took a seat back down. “No one cares Cheryl if your gay or not. So stop putting others in the gossip firing line so they stop talking about you. It’s pathetic.” Veronica said walking away, grabbing Betty’s hand and walking out of Pop’s. 

 

 

That night. After demanding her say nothing to Jughead. She didn’t want more drama. The only thing she wanted was her little family back. Betty heated up a microwave meal, sitting down at the kitchen table to peal back the lid when there was a knock at the door. She ignored it. They knocked again, but Betty looked up when she heard the door unlocking. 

“Hello.” Betty asked.

The door opened and she saw him. Jughead. And he was alone. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to get more milk.” Jughead replied. 

“Oh. I was going to bring more round tomorrow.” Betty replied. 

“I’m here now. So.” Jughead shift softly.

“Okay. Betty replied. She walked over to the fridge. Finding a cooler bag under the sink, and pilling it was bottles. Jughead placed empty ones on the counter. ‘Where is she?” Betty asked.

“My Dad is looking after her.” He replied. 

“Good. Is she taking the bottle well? I know sometimes she can be fussy.” Betty asked.

“She’s been a little fussy. But she’s been okay.” Jughead replied with a smile. 

“Good. That’s good.” Betty replied with a smile. “Did you get Mr Bunny?” She asked.

Jughead nodded his head. “Yeah, my Dad gave it to me. Thanks.”

“It’s no problem. I know how much she loves him.” Betty replied. 

“Yeah, she does.” Jughead said with a small smile. 

Betty handed over the cooler bag. Betty’s finger brushing lightly against his cool hands. “Thanks, again for this Betty.” He replied. 

Jughead turned to walk away, reaching the door. “I heard you’ve been quite the hit with the girls at Pop’s.” She said. She couldn’t help herself. He turned to face her. “Didn’t take you long. It’s good to know Daddy with a baby is such a turn on for women in this town. You’ll do okay.”

Jughead watched her. A look of anger fell onto his face. “Are you serious Betty?”

“What?” She replied. “I’m just surprised. I thought you’d at least wait a while.”

“I can’t believe you.” He said shaking his head. He moved closer to her, and tears fell to her eyes again. “Do you honestly think I would do that?”

“I don’t know Jughead. I thought you would never leave me, and that happened.”

“i can’t believe you. The fact that you would think I would do that Betty. You don’t know me at all.” He said coldly. 

Betty watched as hurt in his eyes turned to sadness. She shouldn’t of said it. Jealously wasn’t a good colour on her. “Look Jughead. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I … I’m just angry. And jealous.”

“You have no reason to be Betty. I still love you. I never stopped. I don’t think I ever will.”

“Then why are you doing this Jughead?” 

“Do you think I wanted to?” He asked.

“I don’t know anything anymore Jughead.”

“I love you Betty. So much. But I’ve seen you. Ever since Daisy’s birth. I’ve seen you struggle, and I’ve helped you as much as I can. When your parents were horrible to you I held you and told you everything would be okay. But when I heard you say the words I never wanted her. It stung Betty.” Jughead said.

“I want her Jughead. Of course I want her. It’s just. This isn’t what I wanted. You have no idea the hell I’ve been through the past three months. I gave up my career, and my friends, well most of them anyway. I lost my parents. My Dad. The person who is suppose to protect me, knew I couldn’t do this. And he was right. I’m not a mother Jughead. He knows it. And you know it. That’s why you left. Because I’m not good enough. I’m not good enough for you, or her. She’s better off without me in her life.” Betty yelled. 

“Betty.” He said stepping towards her, but she took two steps back.

“I miss her.” Betty whispered. “And I miss you.”

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. Only a few inches apart. He wanted to hug her, and hold her. Kiss her. But he knew he couldn’t. Not now. “I miss you too Betty. And she misses you too. I can tell.”

“Can I see her?” Betty said quietly. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, please.” Betty replied. 

“Lets meet at Pops, around lunchtime?” 

“Sure.” Betty nodded her head, before she watched him leave out the door. 

 

 

Betty arrived early. She watched the door the whole time. Waiting for him to walk through. She breathed in deeply. She made a promise to herself. No more tears. She would be strong. For him, and for her. Betty smiled wide when she saw them walking through the door. 

Betty stood from the booth, Jughead pushing her stroller along towards Betty. “Hi baby.” Betty said pulling Daisy from her stroller. “Have you missed me?” She asked pulling her into her arms. 

Jughead took a seat in the booth. “I haven’t fed her in a few hours. I thought you might want to.” He said with a smile. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Betty replied. “Do you think she’ll take it? After a few days on the bottle?”

“It’ll be like you were never gone.” Jughead replied. He watched as Betty moved Dairy under her top. Feeding her. She latched on straight away. “She’s doing it.” She smiled. 

Jughead gave her a smile back. “Thanks for bringing her Juggie.”

“She needs her Mom.” He replied. 

Betty and Jughead smiled to each other for a few seconds. Before Jughead broke contact. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said last night.” He started. “Your wrong. Your Dad was wrong. You are a good Mom Betty. He might not think so, but I do.”

“Then why did you leave Jug?” Betty asked.

“I think you need help Betty. To talk to someone.”

“Like a therapist?” She asked.

“Yeah. You went through so much Betty. Your mind is cloudy. I pushed you into this. You said you didn’t want to be a mother this young. I know it happened so quick. But maybe we should of looked at other options. Adoption. Maybe that would of helped you more.”

“What are you saying Jughead?” She asked, confused.

“I’m saying this was my fault. I pushed you into this.” He said. Betty began to shake her head. “When you told me, at the hospital that you were in labour. I freaked out for a second. But then I was happy. Happy because …..” He began to tear up.

“Go on, please.” Betty asked.

“I don’t think I’ve told you this before. But I’ve loved you for more than a year Betty.” He explained. “I’ve loved you since we were little. I remember the days when it was you, me and Archie. We’d play together. Be best friends. You would always stand up for me when Archie would make fun of me. Ever since then I loved you. It was torture watching you at high school. Kissing guys like Reggie Mantel and Trev Brown. I wish I had the courage to tell you the truth. But I was scared. Only when we went to that party after college, and I had too much to drink did I finally give in and kiss you.”

“Why are you telling me this now Jughead?” Betty asked.

“Because when you told me, at the hospital we were going to have a baby together. A little bit of me on the inside was so happy. Happy because no matter what happens, I will always have a piece of you. We have a child together. And I know it’s wrong. So it’s my fault Betty. You didn’t want this. I told you everything would be okay, and it wasn’t.” Jughead explained tears falling.

“Jug, it’s not your fault.” Betty said. 

“No, it is. And now it’s too late. We’re screwed now. You have a child you never wanted. A child I forced you into keeping. So I’m sorry Betty.”

Betty didn’t know what to say. Here he was, pouring his heart out to her, and she didn’t know what to say. Betty looked down, pulling Daisy from her breast, and covering herself back up. “Is she all done?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head. Jughead wiped away the tears, pulling daisy back to him. “I’m sorry this took so long. So you can go now Betty. You can be free, I won’t drag you down anymore, go back to work. Be that amazing lawyer I know you’re going to be. Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. We won’t hold you back anymore.”

“Wait, Jug.” Betty said, feeling like this was him saying goodbye. And she didn’t want that.

“Goodbye Betty.” Jughead said quickly placing Daisy back into her stroller and pulling her down the isles, and out of Pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a bit sad right? I'm sorry.   
> I'm going to try and update this again tomorrow, so you won't have to wait too long. I will be posting a sneak peak to my tumblr lizzybuggywrites in the nest hour or so, so keep your eye out for that. I really hope you don't hate me. 
> 
> Next chapter: Will an emergency bring Betty and Jughead back?


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready missy?” Jughead said. He was on the last button on Daisy’s coat. It was getting a lot colder, and he wanted to make sure she was nice and warm. He placed a beanie on her head, pulling it over her ears. “Perfect.”

“Where are you taking her?” FP asked from the kitchen. 

“Archie and Veronica’s. Veronica keeps asking me to come round, I think she’s worried about me.” Jughead replied. 

He was right. Veronica was worried. It had been over two weeks since he last saw Betty in the booth at Pops. He was helping Betty, that’s how he wanted to think about it. Because if he thought about it any other way, he would end up crying. Since then Veronica called him daily. Asking how he was, if he was doing okay. Did he need money. Jughead had quit his job. He wasn’t able to look after Daisy and work full time. His boss was sad to see him leave, but she couldn’t do anything to make him stay. 

He had talked to Betty, on the phone. And messaged her constantly. Sending photo’s of Daisy. Daily updates. He still loved her, he would never stop. The idea to seeing her, face to face made him want to cry. So he didn’t. They agreed to put Daisy onto formula. To take the stress off Betty. And make it easier for Jughead. He had heard she had gone back to work. He was happy she was back to reaching her dream, even if it meant being without her. All he was trying to do was focus on Daisy. And hope she would be okay without her Mom. 

“Do you want me to take Daisy? So you can see your friends alone, not having to worry about her?” FP asked.

“No. I think the main reason I’m going round is so Veronica can give her some new dresses.” Jughead smiled. 

FP smiled back. He was in awe of his son. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. Raising Daisy alone. Sure, it had only been a few weeks, but he was already being a better Dad than he ever was.

“Have you seen Betty yet?” FP asked. 

“No.” Jughead replied.

“Are you doing to? You can’t avoid her forever you know?” He asked.

“I know Dad. I just can’t. It’s too soon.”

 

 

“There’s my little girl.” Veronica squeezed as Jughead walked into Veronica’s apartment. 

“Your girl?” Jughead asked as Veronica lifted her from his hands. 

“Yes, mine. Us girls have to stick together.” Veronica smiled. “Quick Archie. Take a photo.” Veronica demanded as she held Daisy in her arms in front of Archie who held up his phone. 

“Thanks honey.” Veronica smiled. “Jug, do you mind if I sent B this?” She asked.

“Go ahead.” Jughead replied. 

There was a awkward silence. No one knowing what the say. This was all new to them all. And no one liked it. “You still haven’t seen her?” Archie asks.

“Archie!” Veronica yelled.

“It’s fine Veronica. I can talk about her. I won’t cry, not again.” He joked. It was only a week earlier when Jughead was having a bad day. Daisy wouldn’t stop crying. There was only one person she wanted, and Jughead wasn’t it. FP could see him struggling. So he took Daisy from him, and called Archie. Both of them got drunk, and it was that night he finally cracked. He cried in Archie’s arms. 

“Have you spoken to her? lately?” Jughead asked. 

“I saw her yesterday actually.” Veronica replied.

“How…. How is she?” Jughead’s voice cracked. Wishing he had the courage to not ask, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“She’s good. You know you could just ask her yourself?” Veronica smiled.

“No. I can’t.” Jughead shook his head in reply. 

“She’s doing good at work. It’s taken her over a week to catch up, but she’s doing good.” Veronica replied. 

“So she’s enjoying being back at work?” Jughead asked.

Veronica placed Daisy on the floor, and moved closer to Jughead. “You know why she’s doing it don’t you?” She said softly. 

“I don’t know anything anymore Veronica.” Jughead replied. 

Jughead looked down to Daisy. She was lying on the floor, bunny in her mouth and smiling. He smiled back to her, picking her up and placing her on his knee. “Wait there.” Veronica yelled. 

She grabbed her phone again. “Look this way.” Veronica yelled. Jughead forcing a smile as Veronica took a photo. 

 

 

It had been a couple hours, but Betty couldn’t tear her eyes away. Veronica had sent her photos of Daisy. Her with Daisy, and Jughead. She was stuck on the one with Jughead and Daisy on his lap. So preoccupied she didn’t notice Sierra walking up behind her. 

“She’s beautiful Betty.” She smiled.

Betty turned her phone over, placing it face down on her desk. “How are you doing? It’s only been a week. Are you sure you want to be back so soon?” Sierra asked.

“I have to be here Sierra. I can’t be sitting at home wondering, and wishing. I need a distraction.” Betty replied. 

“It’ll be okay Betty. Just give him time.” Sierra replied with a smile. 

Betty wished she was right. It had been two weeks since she saw him last. Every moment since then she tried to distract herself. But she couldn’t. There were days where she would just sit in Daisy’s room. Looking round at the room, crying. When she was younger she wanted this. A happy family. Someone who loved her, living together happily. She wanted to give a baby a happy life, not the kind she had when she was growing up. But when it happened. It was the last thing she wanted. It was nothing like she imagined. Jughead was amazing. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. She missed him like crazy. She never knew she could miss someone so much. She missed the way he always kissed her hello when he came home from work. The way he would always ask if she was okay. He would always hold her hand as they walked down the street, giving her fingers a squeeze every couple minutes. She wished everyday he would come back, with Daisy in his arms because she missed her too. For something she never knew she wanted, she missed her like crazy. 

Betty jumped from her daydream when she heard her phone ring. 

Betty picked up her phone, smiling when she saw his name appear. She hasn’t spoken to him in weeks. “Betty” he said frantic.

“Jug, what’s wrong?” She asked

“I’m so sorry.” He said obviously crying.

“Jug, what’s wrong?” She asked again.

“I screwed up. I need you. I need you to forgive me. Please.” He cried.

“Juggie. What happened?” She asked.

“There’s been a accident. You need to come to the hospital.”

Betty felt her heart drop. 

“A accident? With Daisy is she okay?” Betty asked getting anxious.

“I dunno. Just come here please.” He replied before he hung up the phone. 

Betty jumped to her feet, sprinting out the door without even thinking. 

 

 

When Betty reach the hospital, she ran. She didn’t even lock her car, she just bolted through the doors, desperate to find Jughead. “Jug!” She yelled. Looking frantically. She ran down the corridors, reaching the emergency room waiting room when she saw him. On the floor, resting his head on his knees, hands in his hair. “Jug.” She yelled again running to him. 

Jughead lifted his head to see her. Tears staining his face. “I’m sorry.” He cried looking up at her. Betty fell to her knees to him, wrapping her arms around him. “What happened?” She asked, but he refused to answer him. He just shook his head. 

Betty pulled away from him, lifting her hands to his face, holding his face still. “Jug, what happened?” 

Jughead sniffled. “I didn’t see the car Betty.” He said. 

“Car? What car?” She asked. She looked at his face. He had a deep cut on his head, and bruising. 

“I didn’t see it. It’s my fault.” He cried.

“Where is she?” Betty asked.

Jughead just pointed to the emergency room. “I can’t go in there, I can’t see her.” Jughead cried. 

Betty hugged him again, feeling him crying in her arms. “I’ll go.” Betty replied standing. 

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said softly before he threw his hands into his hair again. 

Betty slowly walked to the emergency room. Looking around for Daisy. She sighed when she heard a familiar cry. 

Betty followed the sound, pushing back the curtains, seeing her lying on a bed on her back in tears. “Is she okay?” Betty asked the doctors.

‘Who are you?” A doctor asked.

“I’m her Mother.” Betty replied rushing to her side, brushing her curls back. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Betty asked frantic.

“She’s okay. We want to do a scan to make sure there is no injury to her brain. She’s still developing, so we don’t want to risk anything.” The doctor said. 

“But she’s okay?” Betty asked. 

“Yes, yes. We think so. But we want to do a scan to be sure. You can come if you’d want. Keep her calm.” The doctor smiled.

Betty nodded her head. Following as the doctors carried her out of the room. 

 

 

It had been just over twenty minutes when Betty rushed back to Jughead. He was still in the same position. On the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees. “Jug.” Betty smiled running back to him. “She’s okay.”

“She is?” Jughead asked. Betty crouched beside him again. “Are you sure?”

Betty nodded her head. Pulling him into her arms again. Betty hugged him tight before she pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his head again. She nodded her head. “She’s going to be okay.” Betty replied. She brushed away his tears with her thumbs, running them over his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” He said again. 

“Stop, it’s not your fault. She’s okay.” Betty smiled to him. 

Betty lifted her hand to the cut on his head. “Has a doctor seen this? You might need stitches.” She said.

“I’m okay.” Jughead shrugged it off. “Can I see her?”

Betty nodded her head again. She stood up, helping him stand by pulling him up. Not thinking, Betty grabbed his hand. Linking her fingers with his as they walked. 

They walked together, Betty squeezing his hand as they walked, rubbing her thumb up and down his. Reaching the door when he stopped. “What’s wrong?” Betty asked still holding his hand. 

“I don’t want her to see me like this.” Jughead said letting go of her hand to wipe his eyes. Betty moved her hands back to his face, running her fingers over his cheeks. “You look okay Juggie. She won’t even remember. Come on.” Betty said. She held out her hand, and Jughead looked down. He grabbed it and gave a small smile as he linked her fingers with his. 

Betty pushed open the door, and Jughead rushed to Daisy’s side. The young girl had some small bruising on her arm, and a few little stitches on the side of her head. “Mrs Jones, the scan is clear. She will be okay. I’ve got some medicine for you to give her, she’s going to have some small pain from the crash.” The doctor said handing Betty a prescription. “Ahh. Okay.” Betty replied. Not sure if she should correct him or not. “Also Mrs Jones, we would like to keep her in overnight. Just to be safe.”

Betty nodded her head. Betty looked back to daisy, as Jughead was at her side. “I’m so sorry sweetie.” Jughead whispered placing a small kiss to her head. 

“Mr Jones, has anyone seen you. That cut looks deep.” The doctor said looking at Jughead. 

Jughead shook his head. “Na, I’m alright.” He replied. 

“I’ll have a look. Wait here, I’ll get my kit. I’ll be right back.” The doctor said leaving the room. 

Jughead took a seat beside Daisy. Tears falling from his eyes again. “I’m so sorry baby.” He said again.

“What happened Jug?” Betty asked sitting beside him. 

“We were leaving Veronica’s. We were driving only a couple minutes, then out of nowhere, bang! Then all I saw was black.” He recalled.

“Did you see who it was?” Betty asked.

“No. They drove off. When the blackness went away I was too worried about her, I didn’t even notice they were gone until the ambulance arrived.” Jughead explained.

“It’s not your fault Jug.” Betty said lifting her hand to his shoulder. 

Jughead only shook his head. “I’m her father Betty. I should be protecting her, not putting her in harms way.” Jughead explained. 

“You’re not SuperDad Jughead. You can’t protect her from everything. Accidents happen. But you are both okay. That’s all that matters.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Jughead whispered.

“For what?” Betty asked.

“For being here. After everything.” He said with a smile. 

“I’ll always be here Jug. Always.” Betty said with a sweet smile. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Jughead pulled away. “You can go, if you want. Get back to work. Sorry for interrupting you.” He replied coldly. 

“Don’t apologise Juggie. I want to be here.” Betty replied. She reached for his hand again. She was expecting him to pull back, but he didn’t. He nodded to her, and squeezed her hand tight. 

They sat there together, holding onto each others hands. Not saying anything. Jughead blinked and few times, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Are you okay Jug?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, I ….I” He stumbled to his feet. “i just need some fresh air I think.” Jughead said. He walked towards the door, Betty saw him stumble. She ran to him just as he fell to the floor, hitting his head hard on the ground. “Jug.” Betty yelled. He just lay there. Betty tried to shake his shoulders, but he didn’t reply. “Jug!” She yelled again. Betty looked around franticly. “Help! Someone help!” She yelled at the top of her lungs as she cradled Jughead’s head in her hands as blood began to pour from his ear. “Help!! help!!”

 

 

“It’s a brain hemorrhage. Mr Jones has bleeding in his brain.” The doctor explained to Betty. 

“I don’t understand. He was fine. He was talking, and acting normal.” Betty explained.

“He took a pretty big knock to the head. You said he blacked out after the crash?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head. “That’s what he told me.” She explained.

“I suspect he got a concussion. I think the adrenaline after his accident was keeping him acting normal. Sometimes this can happen. In some cases people think everything normal, they go home, go to bed and never wake up.” The doctor explained.

Betty began to cry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. But you need to know, this is serious Mrs Jones.” 

Betty shook her head while she cried. “We’re not married. I’m not a Jones.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed.” The doctor replied. 

“It’s okay.” Betty said softly. “What do you need from me?”

“We need to take him into surgery. Try and stop the bleeding on his brain. We need your permission. We thought you were his wife. Do you know who his next of kin is?” 

“It’ll be his Dad.” Betty replied. 

“Do you have his number? This is pretty urgent. Life or death stuff.” The doctor said seriously. 

“Can I just give permission. I’m his partner.” Betty replied. She wasn’t wrong. She was his partner, no matter what had happed over the past few weeks. “If you need a answer now. I give consent. Please, just do whatever you have to to save him. Please.”

The doctor nodded as Betty before he walked away, leaving her to wander back to Daisy. 

Betty sat beside Daisy’s bed. Trying her best not to cry. The young girl looked up at her, confused and scared. “It’s okay. Daddy will be okay. He has to be.” She whispered. 

 

 

While Jughead was in surgery. People slowly arrived at the hospital. Betty called FP, and he was the first to arrive. He was frantic, and angry. He couldn’t sit still, and spent the whole time just walking up and down the hall. FP called Archie, and he and Veronica came by with food and coffee. Betty smiling and said thank you while she sipped of her coffee, but declined the food. She was too worried to eat. 

“Is there anything we can do B?” Veronica asked.

“There is actually.” Betty replied. Veronica nodding her head, happy to be doing something other than waiting. “Can you go to the trailer, pick up a few things for Daisy. A few items of clothes, a couple onesies, nappies and toys.”

“Yep, I can do that.” Veronica smiled as FP handed her the key. “Betty, call me if anything happens okay?”

Betty nodded her head, wrapped her arms around Veronica as she hugged her tight. “I’m going to stay here. Just incase.” Archie replied. 

“Thanks Arch.” Betty replied, quickly turning her head when she heard Daisy crying from the next room. 

“Is she okay now?” Archie asked.

“She’s good. I think she misses Jughead.” Betty replied. “It’s been just him for weeks. Now he’s gone. I don’t know if ….” Betty cut herself off, she didn’t want to say it. 

“He’ll be okay Betty. He’s strong. You can’t get rid of him that easily.” Archie said.

Betty forced a smile from her lips, and walked back into the hospital room. 

Betty slowly dragged her feet to the room. Picking up Daisy into her arms and holding her tight. “I know, I know honey.” She whispered trying to calm her down. “I miss him too.” Betty said to the girl. Daisy stopped crying, looking up at Betty and she smiled. “Now you’re happy?” Betty smiled down at her. “Are you hungry?” Betty asked her. “Daddy put you on formula didn’t he?”

Betty placed Daisy back into her crib, pulling out the nappy bag Jughead had managed to grab before they were rushed to the hospital. She found the tin of formula, pulling out a couple empty bottles too. She was about to put the bag back on the ground when something caught her eye. Betty pulled on the piece of paper, holding it closer to her and realising it was a photo. A photo of her. Betty squinted her eyes, confused. “He shows that to Daisy a few times a day.” FP said from the door frame. 

Betty spun around, looking at him. “What?” She asked.

“He doesn’t want her to forget your face. So he shows her the photo throughout the day, and repeats “Mommy’.” FP smiled.

“Really?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. Things are messy with you two now, and I don’t know everything, but I know he loves you Betty. That he doesn’t want you to disappear from his or Daisy’s life.” FP said.

“I wish everything would go back to before. Back to before all this mess.” Betty replied.

“Before Daisy?” FP asked.

“No. Before I said things I shouldn’t of. Before he pushed me away. He thinks I don’t want her. And I do FP. So much. I want her, and him. We’re like a family.”

“You are a family Betty.” Fp said.

“Not anymore. And it’s all my fault.” Betty began to cry. “You know why I went back to work?”

“Jughead said you wanted a career, not a baby.” FP said.

“That’s not true. That’s what I thought I wanted. But I don’t. I want him, and Daisy. The three of us, together and happy. The only reason I went back to work last week was because I’m sick of crying. Looking at old photos and memories at my apartment. Before Daisy I had this plan. Become the best lawyer I could be. Don’t settle for anything less. Then me and Jughead happened and my plan changed. Then Daisy came and it changed again. And I felt like everything was falling apart. I thought I didn’t want to be a mother before I had a chance at a career. But that’s not what I want anymore. This past two weeks without him, and her. It’s made me realise I don’t care what happens. As long as I have them.” Betty explained. Crying.

“Have you told Jughead this?” FP asked.

“No. Because it’s too painful. To be rejected. It hurts too much FP.” Betty cried. “It might too late.”

“It’s never too late. Jughead is stubborn. Has been that way his whole life. He also has a fear of rejection. I think it’s because of his Mom. Her leaving, made him think she never wanted him. It’s my fault she left, not him. So when he heard you say you didn’t want Daisy. I think it scared him. Sent him back to when his mother rejected him.” FP explained.

“I didn’t even think of that.” Betty said.

“When he gets out of surgery….”

“If he gets out.” Betty interrupted. 

“No, when he gets out. Tell him this. Tell him everything. And don’t let him push you away. He’s been doing it all his life. He’s so scared of being loved, that he pushes people away before they can hurt him. Don’t let him do that to you.”

“Thanks FP.” Betty smiled at him. She stepped towards him and gave him a hug. “Thank you.” She said again crying onto his chest. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Someone at the door said. 

Betty and FP turned to look. Seeing Hal standing there. “Betty, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? 4 chapters in 4 days? yep. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going back to work tomorrow, so I might not be able to update until Wednesday night at the earliest. 
> 
> Next chapter: Will Jughead make it out of surgery? and what will Betty say? What has Hal got the say? 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that has been commenting lately. I really appreciate what you all have to say. And I'm sorry if I made you cry in the last chapter. You're not alone, I was crying while I wrote it. 
> 
> I will be updating a sneak peak for next chapter on my tumblr again soon. So keep an eye out. lizzybuggywrites


	6. Chapter 6

After handing Daisy over to FP. And finding a quite and empty room, Betty walked with her father through the hospital, closing the door behind them.

“You wanted to talk, so let’s talk.” Betty said looking at her father as they both moved towards the couch.

“How are you? How’s Daisy?” Hal asked.

“Like you care Dad.” Betty said sharply

Hal moved in his seat. A concerned look on his face. “Of course I care. She’s my granddaughter. And you’re my daughter.” Hal replied.

“A granddaughter you haven’t even held. And a daughter who doesn’t want to see you.” Betty said raising her voice. 

“I’m sorry about Jughead.” Hal said, Betty finding it had to take him sincere. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Betty replied, putting on a fake smile.

“How do you know that? I heard he’s in trouble. It will be a surprise if he makes it out.” Hal said.

“How would you know that dad? Are you a doctor?” Betty asked.

“No, but I saw the car. I’m surprised he even made it out. Idiot driving like that, with poor daisy in the car.” Hal said shaking his head.

“It’s not his fault.” Betty defended him, tearing up as she spoke.

“I beg to differ.” Hal responded.

“If you’re just here to tell me that jughead is an idiot, then you can leave.” Betty bit back.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Hal broke the silence. “Your mom and I were so happy when we heard you’d gone back to work. We’re really hoping this accident won’t tear you away from your work. You know that offer with my colleague still stands.” Hal said smiling. 

“Are you serious Dad? Really?” Betty replied harshly. 

“What?” He asked.

“Is that why you’re here? To try and convince me to give Daisy away?” Betty asked.

“When ..... I mean if Jughead dies. You can’t look after her alone.” Hal said.

“And why the hell not? She’s my daughter?” 

“Betty, come on. You can’t be a single Mom. Be serious. Let me call Malcom.” Hal said pulling out his phone.

“Get out.” Betty yelled.

“Excuse me?” Hal said, looking shocked.

“You heard me. Get the fuck out, now.” Betty yelled pointing at the door.

“I’m only here to help you honey. Come on Elizabeth. Be serious. You don’t want her. You never wanted her. The only reason she’s still here is because Jughead wouldn’t part with her. And now he is most likely not going to make it, it’s the best option for her.” Hal explained. “I’m only thinking about her. You’re not mother material Betty. Not now. You’re too young.”

“You’re wrong. I do want her. I love her. She isn’t a mistake. She’s a surprise. It may of taken me a long time to realise this. But she is a part of me. And she is a part of jughead. Even if Jughead did die. I would not give her away even more. Because I love him. And any memory of him I would hold onto with dear life.” Betty yelled. “And I won’t ask you again Dad. Get. Out.”

Hal looked back to Betty, a look of anger and frustration in his eyes. “Fine Betty. Fine. But you’ll soon realise that all I want is for you to be happy.”

“No you don’t. You want to control me. I expected that from Mom, but not from you.” Betty said angrily. “Leave, now. And never come back. I never want to see you again.” 

Hal looked at Betty one last time before he walked out the door, and more tears began to fall from Betty’s eyes. 

 

 

Jughead had been out of surgery for less than a hour. Getting his own room a few floors up from where Daisy was located. After much pleading, and crying Betty was able to get Daisy moved up to Jughead’s room. A nurse wheeled in Daisy in her cot. It was late at night by the time Daisy was moved. And she was quietly sleeping. 

Betty sat beside his bed. Watching as his chest moved up and down as he slept. Betty brushed her hand over his hair. Running her finger along the stitches on his head. Feeling the bald patch where they cut him open. She was sick of crying. Sick of the salty tears that have been falling from her face for the past three weeks. She needed him. Betty needed him here. Gripping her hand and holding it. Telling her everything would be okay. Protecting her from anyone that tried to hurt her. He had stolen her heart. And she didn’t want it back. She just wanted him. She wanted Daisy. She wanted her family back together, and she didn’t care what she lost to get there. 

Betty moved her hands to his. Linking her fingers between his hand. Holding it up to rest onto her face. Kissing the back of his hand. “I’m not letting you leave me Jughead. Do you hear me. I’m not letting you say goodbye again.” Betty whispered. 

A loud cry from Daisy pulled Betty away from Jughead’s bedside. “Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Betty said picking her up in her arms, and holding her to her chest. “Are you sad because of Daddy? Me too sweetie. You’ll see him soon, I’m sure you will. He’s going to be so happy you’re safe and sound.” Betty said looking back towards Jughead’s sleeping body. “Come back to us Juggie. We need you.” 

 

 

Betty was curled up on a very uncomfortable hospital chair, sitting beside Jughead’s bed. Daisy was asleep beside her in her cot, and Jughead was still asleep. Betty looked at the clock on the wall, it was after midnight. Her eyes began to droop, but she shook her head to keep her awake. Betty touched her hands to his again, squeezing his hand. “Come on Juggie.” She whispered. 

“Anything?” Veronica popped her head through the door. 

“Nothing yet.” Betty replied sadly. 

“He’ll be awake soon. I know it.” She smiled.

“I hope so.” Betty replied running her thumb up and down his hand. “You should go.”

“Are you sure?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, it’s no point you being here having a horrible sleep. You and Archie can go.” Betty replied. 

“Okay. But call if anything happens okay. Good or bad.” Veronica asked.

“I will.” Betty smiled. “Thanks for today.”

“I didn’t really do much.” Veronica replied.

“No, but you were here. It was nice. Jughead will be happy you were here.” Betty said looking back at Jughead.

Veronica nodded her head, giving Betty a small wave before she stepped away from the door. 

Betty was still holding his hand. Scared that if she let go, something bad might happen. “Come on Jug. I just wanna see those beautiful blue eyes.” She whispered. 

She leaned her head forward. Pulling his hand up to her face again, kissing his hand when she felt his fingers twitch. “Jug?” Betty asked looking as his eyes fluttered open. “Juggie?” She said again smiling as tears ran down her eyes. 

“Hi.” Jughead mumbled. 

Betty smiled even wider, nearly choking on the tears than were running down her face. Jughead moved his hand to her face, wiping away some of the tears. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re awake? Are you in pain?” She asked.

“I’m okay.” He replied wincing.

“I was so scared Juggie.” Betty said lifting her hands to his face, brushing back his black curls. 

“I’m okay.” He replied. 

Betty shook her head. “No you’re not.” She replied crying. “You need to stop putting everyone before yourself. I could of lost you. Daisy could of lost you. You can’t protect her if you’re not here.”

Jughead lifted his head. “Daisy? Where is she?” He asked.

Betty bent back a little so he could see her asleep in her cot. “She’s okay Jug. She’s safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to her.”

“I’m so sorry Betty.” Jughead said, his eyes becoming glassy. 

“Stop apologising.” She said shortly. 

Jughead gave Betty a small smile. “My head hurts.” He said. 

“It will. You just had bran surgery.” Betty replied with a smile. Lifting her hand to the cut on his his head. “You had a brain aneurysm. You scared me Jug. Seeing you fall, and the blood.” Betty said, stopping herself. She couldn’t think back to it again. 

“I’m okay now.” He replied. 

“I know.” Betty smiled. She pulled her hands back to herself. Resting them on her lap. 

“I’m good now. You can go if you want.” He said. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Betty replied. 

“But.”

“But nothing Jughead. I’m not leaving you. So stop telling me to go.” Betty replied to him, gripping his hand again. 

“Okay.” He smiled back. 

“Just sleep Jug. Don’t worry about Daisy. I’ve got her.”

Jughead just smiled, and tried as he could you squeeze her hand. He didn’t have much strength so it wasn’t very tight, but Betty felt her heart get warmer. “Tell my Dad I’m sorry about his car.”

“Stop it. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you two are okay.” Betty replied. 

“Thank you Betty.” 

“For what?” She asked.

“For being here. For being you. Daisy and I are lucky to have you.”

 

 

Betty spent the night in the hospital. She was thankful when a nurse wheeled in a bed for her to sleep on. Setting it only a yard away from Jughead. She was awoken in the morning by someone shaking her shoulders. “Betty.” They whispered. Betty looked up to see FP looking down on her. “Sorry to wake you, but the police are here.”

Betty rolled over, pulling the covers off her. Yawning, and stretching her arms before she stood up from the bed. “They talked to me, but they want to talk to you. Since Jughead told you what happened.” FP said. 

Betty looked back at Jughead who was sound asleep. “Don’t worry. I’ll watch them both.” FP whispered looking back from Jughead to Daisy. 

“Thanks FP.” Betty smiled. 

 

 

Betty only walked a couple minutes before she was greeted by the police. “Mrs Cooper.” One said.

“Morning officer.” She smirked.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Sure.” Betty walked towards the row of chairs against the wall. It was still early morning, and the hospital was pretty quite. 

“FP was helpful, but we wanted to talk to you. We believe that Forsyth is still asleep. We would like to try and find the person who caused this crash, sooner rather than later.” He said.

“I don’t really know much. Jughead just said he didn’t see anything. Someone just crashed into him, and he blacked out. By the time he woke up. They were gone.” Betty explained. 

“We have looked at the crash site, and it seems rather odd.” He began. “This might be a weird question. But does your partner have any enemies. Or someone who would want to cause him harm?” 

“No. Jughead is a kind man. He would never hurt anyone. Everyone in Riverdale loves him.” Betty explained. “Why would you ask that?” Betty asked, confused.

“We only ask because. We were able to get some footage of the crash from a store security camera. From what we can see it looks a bit odd.” He said.

“Can I see it?” Betty gulped.

“Are you sure? It might upset you.” The officer replied.

“I would like to see it, please.” Betty pleaded. 

The officer pulled out a tablet. Handing it to Betty and pressing play. Betty watched the video. Not sure what she was about to see. Something in the corner of her mind already knew what was coming. “Here. This is Mr Jones. He’s driving along. Now look at this car here.” He explained. Betty watched as a green car traveled in the opposite direction to Jughead. They passed him, and did a dramatic U turn, nearly crashing into other cars until they sped up, and crashed straight into Jughead’s car, taking a big swing until they crashed straight into Jughead’s drivers side. “Oh my god.” Betty said covering her mouth. 

“Do you want to see it again?” The officer asked.

Betty nodded her head. She watched it again, moving her head closer to the tablet. Betty began to shake her head in disbelief. “No, no.” She repeated. 

“What? Did you see something?” The officer asked.

“I know that car.” Betty replied. 

“You know who caused this?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head. Her eyes becoming watery. “Who is it Miss Cooper?” 

“That ……” Betty stumbled not wanting to say it out loud. But she knew it was true. “That’s my Dad’s car.”

 

 

When Betty walked back to Jughead’s room. She opened the door, still a shocked look on her face, her hands were shaking. When she walked through the door she saw Jughead awake, and smiling as he was talking to his Dad. “Betty.” FP smiled. 

“Hi.” She replied looking to FP and Jughead. 

Jughead smiled back to her. 

“FP, can I talk to you for a sec?” She said. 

FP nodded his head. Walking towards Betty and they both walked into the hallway. “What’s wrong? Did the police say who it was?” FP asked.

“They didn’t. I know who it was.” Betty replied. 

“Who was it?” FP asked.

“My Dad.” She replied.

FP’s mouth dropped open as anger filled his face. “What!” He yelled.

Betty nodded her head. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Very sure. It was his car. I would recognise that car anywhere. We fixed it up together when I was younger.” Betty said remembering hours she spent with her Dad in the garage. 

“I’m going to kill him.” FP shouted.

“FP, don’t!” Betty yelled.

But it was too late, FP was already storming out the door. 

 

 

After a couple minutes, Betty walked back into Jughead’s room. Wiping away her tears. “Hi.” She said looking at him. 

"Daisy’s awake.” Jughead said.

Betty walked over to the cot. Seeing Daisy looking at at her smiling. Betty pulled her up, walking her over to Jughead. “Do you wanna hold her?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” He replied. 

Betty placed her in his arms, holding her back to make sure he wasn’t too weak. “I got her Betts.” He replied. She let go of him. 

Betty took a step back. Her eyes still watering from the revelation that her Dad would go to such extreme lengths to get Jughead out of her life. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked Betty. 

Betty didn’t want to talk about it. Her Dad tried to kill him. And for what? So that he could control her life again. Find someone who was in his eyes, perfect for her. Betty watched as he tried to study her, a look of worry falling on his face. “Betts?” He asked. 

“t’s nothing.: She lied.

“Betty.” He said, knowing she was lying about something. 

There was a million questions on her mind. Her Dad, Daisy, Jughead. What were they to each other. She remembered what FP had said to her the night before. “Tell him everything. And don’t let him push you away.”

“I’m scared.” She whispered fighting her tears.

“Scared about what?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

Betty took a step towards him. Lifting her hand to Daisy’s small hand. Letting the baby’s fingers wrap around hers. “I’m scared because when you fell, and I thought you’d gone. I was scared. I was scared not because I’d have to look after Daisy alone. I was scared because I didn’t want anything to happen to you thinking about me the way you have the past few weeks.”

“Betty.” He whispered.

“Please, can you let me finish?” She asked. He nodded his head. “I made a mistake Jughead. I was wrong. All my life I thought what I wanted was an amazing career, to be the best lawyer. Be praised, and admired for being a strong independent business woman. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought that dream was gone. My plan was dashed. But what I realised over the past week was, that’s not my dream. It was never my dream. It was my parents dream. A dream that they drummed into me since I was little. That the whole family thing can wait. But I don’t want to wait. I want you, and Daisy. I know I said I never wanted her. And to be honest I didn’t think I did. But being without her, after everything made me realise I love her. I love the way she giggles when she’s happy. The way she smiles when you smile back at her. The way she plays with my hair when I hold her. And that funny screwed up face she makes when she poops.” Jughead laughs, looking down at Daisy.

“I was wrong for what I said. And you were wrong too Jughead. You didn’t push me. I wanted this. I didn’t think it would happen this early, but I wanted this. I want a family. People that love and care about me, and don’t pressure me into doing things that makes me look good to others like my parents do. I hated my childhood Jughead. And I know you hated yours too. We are similar you and me. We know what it means to be lonely. But we don’t have to feel that way anymore. Because we have each other. And we have Daisy. And I really hope one day we have more. My dream isn’t about a career, my dream is about you. Because I know as long as I have you by my side I will be happy. You make me happy.”

Jughead looked at Betty. Both of them trying their bests to fight the tears that were begging to fall. “I still love you Jughead. I never stopped. And I really hope you still love me too.”

“Of course I still love you Betty. I’ve never stopped loving you. I’ve been in love with you since I was young. I can’t see myself stopping now.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“So, no more pushing each other away?” She asked.

Jughead answered her question with a shake of his head. He looked down at Daisy. “I think Mommy needs to come here and kiss me to make me feel better. Don’t you think Daisy?” Jughead smiled back up at Betty.

Betty smiled as she moved closer to him, grabbing his head softly between her hands and placing a kiss onto his lips. The kiss was long, and sweet. Both pressing their lips on to each other, smiling as they kissed. Neither wanting the kiss to end. 

Jughead pulled his head away. “I’m sorry Betty. For what I did. For what I said. I was wrong. I was trying protect myself. Cause people always leave. And I was just scared that you would too.” Jughead said.

“I’m not going anywhere Jughead.” Betty replied moving her lips to his again. 

Betty pulled back from his lips, resting her head on to his softly. “I have to tell you something else.” Betty said softly.

Jughead pulled his head back, looking at her confused. “I think your dad is about to do something very stupid.” 

 

 

Betty sped in her car, driving quickly, hoping she would make it in time. That she wasn’t too late. But she needed to tell Jughead everything, tell him how she truely feels before she confronted her Dad. She left Jughead and Daisy at the hospital. Rushing back to her parents house, assuming that was where FP ran off too. Betty was angry, no not angry she was furious at her Dad, but the last thing she wanted was for FP to do something he would regret. As soon as she reached the house, Betty parked her car, leaving the doors open as she ran up the footpath, pushing open the door. “Stop, stop!” Betty heard her mother yelling. 

“Tell me the truth.” FP yelled. 

Betty turned the corner, seeing FP standing there, only a couple feet away from her father, with a gun pointed at his head. “FP, no!” Betty yelled, stepping beside her frantic mother who was watching in horror. 

“He hasn’t done anything, just leave.” Alice shouted. 

“Bull shit. You did it. You nearly killed my son. Now I’m going to kill you.” FP shouted the gun in his hands shaking. 

“FP don’t.” Betty said again. 

“Betty, you should leave.” FP said softly.

“No. I’m not going to let you do this.” Betty replied.

“Who’s side are you on Betty?” FP asked looking at her angrily. 

“I’m on Jughead’s side. You don’t think I want revenge for this too. But killing him isn’t it FP going to make you any happier. Please.” Betty said. She touched FP’s arm. Trying to get him to lower the gun. 

Betty looked over at Hal. He had a smirk on his face. “Why did you do it?” FP asked again.

“I didn’t do it.” Hal replied.

Betty grew angrier. “Bull shit Dad. I saw the video. I saw you. You tried to kill him. You drove into him. You could of killed him. Killing Daisy. Killing your granddaughter. I know you never liked Jughead, but to do this. You’re a monster.” Betty yelled.

“Hal? Is this true? Did you do it?” Alice asked.

“Of course I didn’t?” He replied.

FP took a step forward, the gun only a few inches from his face. Hal’s smirk dropped, and his face turned serious. “Okay, okay.” He said. “I did it.” 

FP dropped the gun. “Why? What did he ever do to you Dad?” Betty asked.

Hal said nothing, he looked at Alice who was on the verge of crying. “Tell her!” FP shouted pointing the gun at him again.

“Okay, okay.” He replied frantic. “He doesn’t deserve you Betty. He is low life, serpent scum.” 

“You want to say that again.” FP said moving closer to him.

“FP!” Betty yelled. She reached her hand up to his, pulling down the gun that he was aiming at her father and handing it back to FP where he unclipping it, and placing it back into his pocket. “I want to know why. You could of killed Daisy. Not just Jughead. Are you crazy?” She yelled.

“I didn’t know she was in the car. I just saw him. Driving his crappy car, he had a smile on his face. And I saw red. He was the reason for ruining your life. So I turned around, swung the car and hit him as hard as I could.” Hal explained.

Betty shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you.” Betty cried. 

“Honey. I did it out of love. Once I did it, I regretted it. I saw him in the car, unconscious. And heard Daisy crying. I knew I shouldn’t of done it. But … but it was too late. And you know what. I was happy. Happy because I thought I killed two birds with one stone.”

“You are insane.” FP shouted. “You are a murderer!”

“I didn’t kill anyone.” Hal shouted back.

“No. But you tried.” Betty yelled back. 

“I can’t believe this,” Alice interrupted. 

“Alice, please.” Hal said.

“I can’t believe it.” She said again. 

“What was your plan Dad? To kill them both and expect me to come running back here to your arms, to where I would let you control me?” Betty asked. 

Hal shook his head. “You must of been pissed when you found out they were both okay. Your plan failed.” FP said.

“The only mistake I made was not hitting the car harder.” Hal smirked. 

“You’re a monster.” Betty cried. “So what was yesterday? You came to the hospital to try and convince me to give up Daisy again? That I would be so scared of losing Jughead I’d just hand her over to you?

Hal was halfway through another evil grin when there was a loud knock at the door. “Hal Cooper. It’s the police. Open up!” 

All four of them turned their heads to the door. Seeing an army of policemen at the door. “Shit.” Hal said. He was getting ready to run when FP saw him, pulling the gun out and knocking him on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him to the ground. 

Hal withered in pain as Betty ran to the door to let the police in. They all rushed in, locating Hal on the floor with his hands on his head. “Hal Cooper. You are under arrested for attempt I’ve murder of Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, and Daisy Elizabeth Jones.” 

The policeman handcuffed Hal, pulling him out of the house. Betty, Alice and FP could only watch in horror as he was placed in the police car. The evil grin, still on Hal’s face. 

 

 

After hours at the police station, Betty returned to the hospital, and into Jughead’s room. “What happened?” Jughead asked.

Betty said nothing, she just shook her head, and rushed to his side, laying herself on his bed, curling herself next to him. He held her as she cried. “I’m so sorry jughead.” She cried.

“Shuhhh, it’s not your fault.” He whispered, holding her. 

“I can’t believe he did this. How can someone be so evil?” She said.

“I don’t know Betty. I don’t know.” He said pulling her closer to him, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m so sorry.” Betty cried again.

“Hey, stop. It’s not your fault.” Jughead said again.

Betty looked up at him. Betty brushed away her tears. “If you want to blame anyone, blame me. It was me he was trying to get rid of.” Jughead replied. 

“Because he’s crazy Jughead. He nearly took you from me. I’m not going to let that happen again.” Betty replied. “Okay?”

“Okay Betty.” Jughead replied with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the amazing comments on the last few chapters. I was a little worried I'd pissed you off with the drama that happened. I hope this chapter makes you feel a little better. I want to single out a few people who left long, amazing comments. I really love your passion for the story. So thanks to dsvridiculousfangirl, wolfandthief & SweetBettyCooper. 
> 
> As usual I will be posting a small sneak peak for the next chapter on my tumblr in the next hour or so, so head to lizzybuggywrites to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple days since Betty’s fathers arrest. Betty was more than relieved that he would be kept in jail until his trial. She didn’t want to even think about him anymore, she still couldn’t believe what he did. What hurt her most was how casual he was about it. Like it was nothing. He could of ruined her family, and he didn’t seem to care. 

Jughead had been doing better too. The doctors were happy with how he was doing, so well that they were happy to discharge him in a day or two, as long as he had someone with him at all times. 

Daisy was also out of the hospital. Wanting Jughead and Betty not having to worry about her, FP offered to look after her. Taking her home to his trailer with help from Archie and Veronica. Betty went back there at night to make sure she was okay. She wanted to stay at the hospital with Jughead, but he demanded that she get a good nights sleep.

It was early morning when Betty arrived back at the hospital. She opened the door, and saw Jughead sleeping soundly in his bed. She didn’t want to wake him, so she quietly placed her bag on the floor, and softly sat on the edge of his bed, wrapping her arm around him, hugging him tight and sharing his pillow. Betty was there for only a couple minutes before she felt Jughead jerk awake. “Betty?” He asked before he opened his eyes.

“Morning.” She smiled back at him once his eyes fluttered open. 

“You’re here?” He asked softly. “How’s Daisy?”

“She’s good. I feed her, and changed her before I got here. Your Dad has to work later, so Archie is going to go watch her for a bit.” Betty replied.

“Good.” Jughead nodded his head before he placed a kiss to her temple. 

“How are you? How was your sleep?” Betty asked.

“It was okay. Once I get out of this uncomfortable hospital bed the better.” Jughead replied. 

“Soon baby, soon.” Betty replied resting her head back onto his chest. 

They both lay there for a few minutes in silence. Jughead loving the feeling of each others arms wrapped around each other. “Juggie?” Betty whispered. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“You stink.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead laughed. “Sorry. The doctors won’t let me shower until I get the stitches out.”

Betty smiled back at him. “I love seeing you smile again.” Betty said moving her finger to his lips. 

“I love seeing you smiling too.” He replied. “It’s been too long.”

“Too long. I’m sorry, for everything.” Betty whispered.

“Stop apologising. We both screwed up. Good thing we realised it before it was too late.” Jughead replied. 

Betty snuggled herself closer to him, resting her head back onto his chest. 

 

 

“So Archie just sent me a photo?” Veronica said. She unlocked her phone, showing Betty a photo of Archie, shirtless with Daisy on his chest. “If I get home, and he tells me again he wants one. Its all your fault.” Veronica said.

“Sorry.” Betty replied. 

Veronica had come to visit the hospital again. Joining Betty as Jughead was receiving more scans and tests. If all was well, he could be out of the hospital by the end of tomorrow. 

“How’s Jug doing?” Veronica asked.

“He’s good. He gets a few bad headaches from time to time, but he’s okay. I really hope everything goes well. I really want to get out of this hospital. And go home.” Betty replied. 

“Home? Where is home Betty? Is that your apartment? Or FP’s trailer?” Veronica asked.

It wasn’t a silly question. She was wondering the same thing. Before the accident, things were bad. But the past couple days had been really good. It’s like they had gone back to their old selves, happy for the first time in weeks. “I dunno.” Betty replied.

“I like the trailer, but that place is too small, especially for a baby.” Veronica said with a smile.

“I know. I have been thinking about it, but I don’t want to make Jughead choose. Of course I want him back at the apartment. But, it was so bad before.”

“It’s different now. You’re being honest with each other.” Veronica said. 

“I know. It’s just..”

“Just nothing B. Tell him you want him to move back.” Veronica suggested. “Also, so that room Archie and I spent hours on doesn’t go to waste.”

 

 

Jughead arrived back from his tests, and Betty joined him back in his room. She walked in and saw a young, and too attractive nurse for Betty’s liking with a bucket of water, and a towel about to give Jughead a sponge bath. “Not on my watch.” Betty said stepping between Jughead and the nurse. 

“Betty, you don’t have to. I can get a nurse to.” Jughead said once Betty had demanded the nurse left.

“You think I’m going to let a nurse do this? While I watch. No thanks.” Betty replied. “Come on Jones. Remove the shirt.”

Jughead pulled the nightgown he had been wearing for the past few days off his shoulders, letting it fall around at his hips. Showcasing the many cuts and bruises he had along his torso. 

Betty moved the bucket closer to him. Dipping the cloth into the water, wringing it out. She smiled at Jughead. Running the cloth over his torso. And slowly over the big bruise he had on his side. “Does that hurt?” She asked.

“Only a little.” He replied. 

Betty moved the cloth over him. Dipping it back into the water before she moved it over to his chest. Betty couldn’t help herself. She was smiling, as she touched him. “Eyes up here Cooper.” Jughead joked. 

“Sorry.” She replied, giggling to herself. 

“You liking what you see Betty?” He asked with a sexy smile. 

“I always like what I see Juggie.” Betty bit her lip. “I can’t wait till you can go home, and away from this hospital bed.”

“Oh really? Why’s that?” Jughead smirked.

“I have a few ideas of what we could do.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jughead asked. “You going to let me know?”

“Maybe if you’re a good boy.” Betty said with a smirk again, biting her lip as she moved the cloth further down his body. 

“Uhh hum!” Veronica cleared her throat from the door. Both Betty and Jughead looked towards the door, but going bright red. “I don’t mean to interrupt this porno, but Betty. You have a visitor.”

“Who?” Betty asked.

“Your Mom.” 

Veronica moved back into the corridor, and Alice Cooper stepped into the room. Her eyes were red, it looked like she had been crying for days. She darted her eyes to Jughead who was half naked. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” She asked. 

“Kinda Mom.” Betty replied.

“It’s okay Alice.” Jughead responded taking the cloth from Betty, before he began to button back up his night gown. “Come in.” He said with a smile. 

Betty moved the bucket of water to the sink, as Alice took a seat beside Jughead. “How are you Jughead?” Alice asked.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. He had never had a good relationship with Alice. She had hated him, and he knew that. He was never good enough in her eyes, and she made sure he knew that every time she saw him. “I’m good.” Jughead replied. 

Betty sat beside Jughead on the other side of him, across from her mother. She resting her hand onto his. “Good, that’s …. Good.” Alice replied.

There was a awkward silence. Alice’s eyes moving around the room, focusing on Betty’s hand that was squeezing Jughead’s. “How much is this hospital visit costing you? I doubt you have insurance.” Alice said.

“I haven’t thought about it Mrs Cooper. Whatever it is, I’ll find the money somehow.” Jughead replied. 

“You shouldn’t have to. This is all Hal’s fault. Let me give you the money.” Alice said. She pulled out her bag, holding onto a cheque book, clicking her pen. “How much Jughead?” Alice asked looking at him.

“Mom.” Betty said.

“How much Jughead?” Alice asked ignoring Betty.

Jughead didn’t answer. How could he. He didn’t know what to say. “Alice, you ….”

“How much!” Alice shouted, her hands shaking. 

“Mom! Stop. He doesn’t want your money.” Betty yelled.

Tears began to fall down Alice’s cheeks. “Just tell me how much. So I can fix this. So I can fix what he did.” Alice said, her voice breaking. 

“Mrs Cooper. I don’t want your money. Money isn’t going to fix it.” Jughead said softly. 

“I know.” She nodded. “I know it’s too late. He’s already done the damage. I can’t change that. But I want to fix it. I don’t want you two going into debt because of my …. My husband.” Alice said, her voice breaking. 

Alice’s face then fell to her hands. She cried. Her body moving up and down as she cried. “Mom?” Betty asked. 

Betty had never seen her Mom like this before. She was broken. “You didn’t know did you?” Jughead asked.

“No, I didn’t know. I was so preoccupied with myself, how could I not notice the man that I married? The man that I shared my life with, that I had children with.” Alice cried. “I know I’m not a saint Betty. That I was a horrible Mother. I understand why you haven’t spoken to me in months. And why Polly never calls.”

“Mom.” Betty said standing to her feet. She dropped Jughead’s hand and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around her. Hugging her. “I didn’t know either. He was my Dad. How could I not see the man he was.” Betty said. 

“He’s a good liar.” Alice replied. She pulled away from Betty, looking back at Jughead. “I’m really sorry Jughead. For what Hal did. For what I said last time I saw you. I was wrong.” Alice said before she looked back to Betty. “You haven’t ruined your life Betty. I see photos of Daisy. On your social media. She’s beautiful. Whenever I see photos of her I want to cry. Because I want to get to know her, but my stubbornness stops me from calling you. I know you you struggled, I would of too in your situation. But look at you. You are so strong, and smart.” Alice said, tears running down her face. “I know it’s too late. You may never want to see me again, but can you please let me do something? Please? Let me help you? If all I can do is give you some money to get you back on your feet, let me help you. Please.”

Betty cried with her mother, Betty looking back at Jughead before she hugged her Mom again. “It’s going to take time Mom. There’s a lot of years to forgive.” She whispered.

“I know.” Alice replied pulling back from Betty. “Let me help you? Please?”

Betty looked at Jughead, who nodded his head to her. “Okay Mom. Okay.”

 

 

It had been a week since Jughead’s accident. And a lot had happened. He and Betty had sorted out their problems. Betty was slowly rebuilding her relationship with her mother, and for the first time since Daisy’s birth, she was feeling happy. 

“Are you ready?” Betty asked.

They were sitting in her car, in the hospital carpark. “I can’t wait to have a proper shower.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Me to.” She smiled. 

Betty’s smile quickly faded as she placed her hands on the steering wheel. And Jughead noticed it. “Betts, are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She lied.

“Betty?” He said softly. 

“Where do we go?” She asked.

“What as in drive?” He asked.

“Yeah. I know we go to the trailer to pick up Daisy, but after. Do I go back to my apartment alone? Or do I stay at the trailer?” She said.

“What do you want to do?” He asked.

“I want you to come home with me.” Betty said. She moved her eyes up to his. 

“Back to the apartment?” He asked.

“Yeah. I want you back home. Not your Dad’s home. Our home.” Betty smiled. “I know a lot has changed. But being at that apartment alone, without you or Daisy made me feel sad, and lonely.” Betty said. “I’d never felt so lonely in my life Jughead when you left. I don’t want to go back to how I felt then. I want you with me, always. Will you move in again? Properly this time? No leaving stuff at your Dad’s. Everything. Start new.”

“You want me to move in again?” He asked.

“Yes. It’s your home. It’s our home. It might say my name on the lease, bet we can change that. I want to change that.” Betty smiled. 

“I’d love to come back.” Jughead said with soft eyes. “I love my Dad, but the trailer was getting too small anyways.” He joked.

“Good, then lets go.” Betty smiled to Jughead. Both leaning in, Betty placed a long kiss onto his lips. 

“Lets go home.”

 

 

Jughead sat on the couch, back in the apartment. Daisy on his lap, smiling as she giggled back at him. It had been a couple hours since they left the hospital. They went back to the trailer, picked up Daisy, and everything of Jughead’s that would fit in the car. After a few hours of putting things away, Betty and Jughead could relax. Betty cooking away in the kitchen, as Jughead sat on the couch with Daisy. 

“She’s missed you you know.” Betty yelled from the kitchen.

“You think so?” He asked.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Betty yelled.

“She missed you too. Back at the trailer last week. She wanted her Mommy. It killed me.” Jughead replied. 

Betty joined Jughead on the couch. Sitting beside him, placing her hands onto Daisy’s chest. “Good thing you’re not leaving again. I don’t think she could handle more change.” Betty smiled. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Neither are you.” Jughead said before he placed a peck onto Betty’s lips. 

“I love you.” Betty smiled.

“I love you too.” Jughead replied. 

They sat together, both watching as Daisy smiled up at them both. The biggest smiled on her lips. “I still can’t believe your Mom.” Jughead said.

“I know. Talk about a 180.” Betty replied. “It’s going to take some time. There’s some things she won’t be able to fix.”

“I know. It’s good that she’s trying tho. After everything.” Jughead smiled.

“True. I’m just glad you’re back home, and you finally had a shower.” Betty giggled.

‘I didn’t smell that bad.” Jughead smiled.

“I dunno.” Betty smiled. She pulled Daisy into her arms. “Daddy smelled pretty bad didn’t he?” She asked daisy.

Betty nodded Daisy’s head softly. “See, she agrees with me.” Betty smiled. 

 

“So what’s the plan now Betty? When do you go back to work?” He asked.

Betty looked confused. “I don’t.” She replied.

“Really?” He asked.

“I told you, at the hospital. It’s not my dream anymore.” She said with a smile.

“It is though isn’t it? I don’t want one day for you to resent me, or Daisy.” Jughead asked.

‘I won’t. I want to be here. With Daisy, and you.” Betty smiled. “The real question should be when are you going back to work?”

“I quit a few weeks ago. I doubt I can get my job back. Mrs Batise will be very unhappy if I stroll up asking for my job back.” Jughead replied. 

“What if I already sorted that out for you?” 

“What did you do Betty?” He asked.

“Yesterday, I went to your old office. Told Mrs Batise what happened, your accident. And she is excited to see you back. Once you’ve fully recovered that is.” Betty explained.

Jughead moved his head closer to Betty. “Are you sure? After everything? Going back to how it was before. When you were unhappy?” Jughead asked.

“I’m sure Juggie. I won’t be unhappy this time. And if I do I’ll let you know. I won’t let it get to me. Like before.” Betty replied. 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Betty smiled. “And I’ve already started looking at going to a counsellor.”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“Yes.” Betty giggled. “But you can tell me again.”

Just at that moment Daisy moved her hand up, touching Jughead’s knee. “I think she wants her Daddy.” Betty said.

“Come here baby.” Jughead said pulling Daisy to him. He rested her on his chest, Daisy pulling her hands up to hit Jughead’s head. “Ohh sweetie, don’t do that. You’ll hurt Daddy.” Betty said pulling her hands down. 

“It’s okay Betts. I’m not in much pain anymore.” Jughead smiled. 

“Still, I don’t want to go back to that hospital anytime soon.” Betty replied. 

“I’ll try and stay out, the best I can.” Jughead replied. 

“Good plan Juggie. Good plan.” Betty replied with a smile, resting her head to his shoulder. Not able to remove the smile from her face, as she was truely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go.  
> Thanks again to everyone that commented. I really appreciate it. Makes me feel good that you're enjoying this story.   
> This chapter was a little short, but I'll try and make up for it for the final chapter. Expect a time jump, and some big news, not only for Betty and Jughead.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty’s eyes fluttered open, the sunlight beaming in through the curtains, stinging her eyes. “Ughhh.” She moaned, rolling over, throwing her face into the pillow. Betty moved her arm out, expecting to feel Jughead, but she didn’t. She looked across and saw she was empty in the bed. “Jug?” She whispered, lifting her head. But he was nowhere to be seen. 

Betty dragged herself out of bed, throwing on her robe from behind the door, and walking out to the lounge. Betty followed the smell of bacon, and the sound that was coming from the kitchen. “Morning babe.” Jughead said once we saw her from the kitchen. 

“You weren’t in bed.” Betty said still dragging her feet.

“Daisy will be up soon, I wanted to make her a special birthday breakfast. She said she wanted bacon pancakes.” Jughead replied. 

Betty eventually made it to the kitchen, throwing a piece of cooked bacon in her mouth, and wrapping her arms around Jughead from behind, resting her head on his back. “Hi.” Jughead smiled moving his neck to see her. 

Betty didn’t reply, she just hugged him tighter, almost squeezing him. “What’s wrong?” Jughead asked.

“Nothing, I just don’t know how Daisy is four. How did that happen?” Betty asked.

“I know Betts. It feels like the last four years have just flown by.” Jughead replied. 

Jughead turned to face Betty, throwing his lips onto hers. “She’ll be in school soon. Then what will I do?” Betty said. 

“We could have another.” Jughead joked.

“Very funny Juggie.” Betty smiled. 

“I’m serious. Maybe the next one could actually be planned.” Jughead smiled.

“You said you wanted to be married before we had more.” Betty said holding up her naked hand. “Still wanting for the ring Juggie.” Betty laughed. 

“Soon.” Jughead replied with a big smile. 

Jughead had thought about marriage for years. They had talked about it a lot. Jughead had wanted to be her husband since he was young. It’s all he dreamed about, but he was waiting for something. 

Betty pushed herself away from Jughead, sitting at the stool by the kitchen. “How soon till she’ll be up?” Betty asked looking at the clock on the wall. 

“Any minute now.” Jughead smiled. 

Betty couldn’t help but look at Jughead, smiling. “What?” He asked with a smile.

“Nothing.” She responded. “You’re just a good Dad. Daisy’s lucky to have you.”

Jughead smiled back, opening his mouth the say something back when they heard the sound of little feat running towards them. “Mommy, Daddy.” Daisy yelled running into the kitchen.

“Happy birthday Sweetie.” Betty yelled as the girl ran straight towards them, Jughead picking her up. 

“I’m four.” Daisy yelled.

“You are, happy birthday my baby.” Jughead replied giving her a hug before he put her on the ground again. 

Daisy ran around the bench, pulling out a stool, and sitting beside Betty. “Happy birthday baby” Betty said again pulling her into her arms. “Did you wash your hands. Daddy will have breakfast ready soon.” Betty asked.

Daisy nodded her head. “Are you sure?” Betty asked.

Daisy looked down. “Do it again.” Betty said before the young girl ran off to the bathroom. 

“Before she gets back, I want you to know something.” Jughead said leaning onto the bench, only a couple inches from Betty’s face. 

“Yeah, what’s that?” Betty asked.

“I am going to marry you one day Betty Cooper.” He said with a smirk. “Just waiting for the perfect moment to ask.” He said his eyes looking towards the hall when Daisy ran back in. 

“Are you ready for your birthday pancakes?” Jughead asked Daisy, giving Betty a wink. 

 

 

A couple hours later, their small apartment was full of kids and adults. Daisy had been going to daycare for a year now. Betty was still at home with her, but Betty and Jughead wanted her to get a early start of socialising with children, so they sent her to daycare twice a week for half the day. She loved it. She made friends easily, and why wouldn’t she. She was friendly, and kind. Betty and Jughead couldn’t be happier with how well she was doing. 

Betty and Jughead stood in the kitchen, keeping their eyes on Daisy as she talked with friends, showing them all her toys before she pulled them all into her room. Betty looked towards the door when they saw a very pregnant Veronica Lodge walk through the door. “Hi.” Betty said walking over to her, giving her a hug. “How are you feeling?” Betty asked placing her hand flat on Veronica’s very round tummy. 

Veronica just rolled her eyes. “It still amazes me how you did all this without knowing you were pregnant. I’ve never felt so uncomfortable in my life.” Veronica said through gritted teeth.

“I was never as far along as you were. How overdue are you?” Betty asked linking her arms with Veronica as they walked to the kitchen where Jughead and Archie were. 

“Friday it will be two weeks.” Veronica replied. 

“It’ll be anyway now. I know it.” Betty replied. 

“Thanks for coming. I know you’d rather be at home with your feet up.” Jughead said smiling at Veronica. 

“And miss Daisy’s birthday, not going to happen.” Veronica said with a big smile. “Where is she?”

“I think she’s in her room.” Jughead replied.

Betty lead Veronica across the room, and down the hall to find Daisy, while Jughead and Archie stayed. “So how is Veronica doing? She looks really tired.” Jughead asked.

“Don’t tell her that. She’ll hit you.” Archie replied. 

“Noted.” Jughead laughed. “But how are you both? You excited or scared?”

“I don’t know Jug.” Archie replied with a sigh. “We wanted this. But it’s scary you know. I don’t want this to sound mean but I don’t want to happen to us what happened to you and Betty when you had Daisy.”

Jughead understood. “I know what you mean. It’s different. We didn’t know Daisy was coming. You’ve had nine months to prepare. You’ll be fine. You’re going to be a good Dad. I know it.” Jughead said with a smile and a pat of Archie’s back.

“Thanks man.” Archie smiled. “Veronica is going to be the death of me if this baby doesn’t come soon. I’ve not seen her so stressed since the wedding.”

“I wish I could say it will be okay. But I can’t. Once this baby comes you two are going to be even more stressed. But it’s one of the best things I’ve ever done in my life. I love being a Dad.” Jughead replied. 

“It suits you Jug.” Archie said. 

“Thanks.” Jughead said with a shy smile.

“So when are you going to propose? Every time Betty calls Veronica we’re expecting her to say you’ll engaged.” Archie smiled.

“Soon, Archie. Soon.”

 

 

After Jughead accident. He returned to work less than a month later. He was ever thankful to Betty for talking to his boss Pat Batise and getting him his job back after he quit when he was the sole caretaker for Daisy. 

When he returned to work, he hit the ground running. He worked like crazy, trying to make up for the month and a half he missed. On the side, he was also writing. He didn’t have much spare time, because whenever he was home he wanted to help Betty as much as he could with Daisy. Even though she said she was handling it better than before, she still struggled. He helped her, but that also meant he didn’t have much time to write. So it was three years until he had finished his first draft of his novel. The crime story about a young journalist, Daisy Cane. After witnessing her fathers death, she will do anything to catch the man that killed the only man she loved, her father. Jughead was a little skeptical about naming the main character after his daughter, but Betty convinced him it was like a perfect homage to Daisy. 

It was only a month after Daisy’s forth birthday. They were happy that the day after the party, Veronica went into labour. And after a twenty four hour labour, they welcomed their baby girl, Lana Lodge-Andrews. Betty was on call for Veronica. Helping her with whatever she needed. But Veronica had one thing that Betty and Jughead didn’t have. Money. They hired a nanny straight away, taking the stress off Veronica and Archie a little, but it was a little unlike Veronica, she wanted to do it all herself. 

 

Jughead arrived home early from work, a big smile on his face. He opened the door, and saw Daisy lying on her stomach on the floor watching the television. “Hi baby.” Jughead said to her, bending down to place a kiss to her temple. 

“I’m not a baby anymore Daddy. I’m four.” The young girl replied.

“You’ll always be my baby.” Jughead said with a smile. “Where’s Mommy?”

“She’s in the bedroom.” Daisy replied. 

Jughead walked down the hall, opening the door seeing Betty sitting crossed legged on the bed. “Hi.” He said.

“Juggie, you’re early.” Betty said.

“I am. I thought I’d get the weekend started early.” Jughead smiled. 

Jughead crawled along the bed, placing a kiss to Betty’s lips. Betty closed her laptop quickly. ‘What you looking at?” Jughead asked as she looked suspicious.

“Nothing.” Betty replied.

“Nothing huh?” Jughead asked with a smirk.

“Okay, I was looking at realestate.” Betty replied, opening the laptop again. 

“You want to move?” He asked. Jughead sat beside her on the bed. Pulling the laptop to his lap. 

“Maybe.” Betty replied. “This apartment is getting smaller and smaller.”

“I don’t think so Betty. I just think Daisy’s growing.” Jughead replied.

“That’s what I mean. Don’t you get sick of having to drive ten minutes to the park so she can play. What if we had a backyard where she could run around. Maybe with a trampoline, and a little vegetable garden.” Betty said.

Jughead scrolled through the website, liking the look of the houses that Betty had bookmarked. They were perfect. “I know we can’t afford it. The rent on this place is bad enough. A whole house will be too much.” Betty said hanging her head low.

“Maybe not.” Jughead smiled.

Betty looked up at him, a confused look on her face. “I was going to wait till dinner to tell you, but my book is being published.”

“What? Are you serious?” Betty asked with a big smile.

“Yeah. Pat pulled me into her office today. They’re giving me a big cash advance too.” Jughead said.

“That’s your money Jug.” Betty said.

“It’s our money Betty. If you want to find a bigger house, then lets do it.” Jughead smiled.

“Really?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied. 

“Congratulations Juggie. All those years of hard work are finally paying off.” Betty said before she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight. 

“Do you want to see it?” Jughead asked.

Betty just nodded her head. Jughead bent down, pulling a book from his bag, handing it to her. “Look at the dedication.” Jughead asked.

Betty flicked through the pages. “Dedicated to my two beautiful girl. Daisy and Betty. I love you.” Betty read out. “Aww Juggie.” Betty said throwing her arms around him again. “I’m so proud of you. I know Daisy will be too.”

“Thanks Betty, I couldn’t do it without you.” Jughead replied. 

“This is all you baby.” Betty said placing a kiss onto his lips again. 

“I was thinking we could celebrate. Tomorrow night? Dinner maybe?” Jughead asked.

“Of course. I’d love to.” Betty smiled. “Who can we get to babysit? We can’t ask Veronica or Archie right now.”

“How about your Mom?” Jughead suggested.

“Really? You want that?” Betty asked surprised. Betty’s relationship with her Mom had gotten better for the past three years. After both of them leaned on each other after Hal’s trial, and eventual prison sentence. They were slowly building their relationship again. It took Betty a while to let her Mom back into her life. After years of pain, and anger. But things were good with them. They would never be perfect, Betty and Alice knew that. But Betty admired how she was stepping up to be a good grandmother to Daisy. 

“Yeah, she’s proven herself. She’s changed Betty. We’ll only be gone a few hours.” Jughead said.

“Okay, I’ll ask.” Betty replied stepping off the bed with her phone in her hand. “I’m so proud of you Juggie.” She said before she stepped out into the hall. 

Jughead looked down at the book in his hands, and the images of houses on the laptop. He could feel life beginning to turn around for him. And the ring box that was hidden in his bag, he knew things were about to get a lot better. 

 

 

“How could I life in Riverdale and not know about this place?” Betty asked looking around. 

They were at a rooftop restaurant in the middle of Riverdale. It was a day later. Saturday night. Alice was at home, looking after Daisy while Betty and Jughead went out to dinner, celebrating his big book signing. 

“I want to make a toast.” Betty said. She raised her glass, Jughead joined her. “I’m so proud of you Juggie. Congratulations, and here’s to more books to come.”

“Cheers.” Jughead said as they clinked champagne glasses before they took a sip. “Thanks so much for being here Betty.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else Juggie.” Betty replied. 

“Thanks. I know it’s been a little tough, the past four or so years. I am just so thankful that you’re still here with me.”

“Jug, I’ll always be here.” Betty replied with a smile.

“I know. We came pretty close to it though. I don’t know what would of happened if I was more stubborn.” Jughead replied. 

“I wouldn’t let you. It was a hard time Jughead. It was because we weren’t being honest with each other. But it’s different now. It’s like it never happened. The past four years have been so good Juggie. We’ve had some small problems. But I know you are always there to help and support me.” Betty replied with a smile. 

Jughead’s hand went to the box in his pants pocket. Squeezing it tight. Now or never Jughead. He whispered to himself. He moved his hands across the table, linking his fingers with Betty’s. “I love you.” He said, his voice cracking. 

“I love you too.” Betty replied. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you Betty. As much as I was dreading going to that party Veronica had years ago. I’m glad I went. Because that was the night I had the courage to tell you how I felt. I still remember the slap across my cheek when I kissed you.” Jughead explained, trying his hardest to stop the tears in his his eyes. 

“You gave me a fright Jughead. I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me. I’m glad you did tho.” Betty said with a laugh. 

“I love you, and I want us to be together forever. I want us to buy a house in the suburbs, get a dog, and make more babies with you. I want to live in a white picket fence house, have the old lady across the street to ask for a cup full of sugar. I want you forever. I never want to let you go.”

“Jug?” Betty asked, she was getting confused and slightly scared about what he would say next. Suddenly Jughead let go for her hands. Pulling them back as he dug his hand into his pocket. “I love you Betty.” He said as he lifted the velvet covered box to the table opening it, and showing her a big diamond ring. “I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?”

Betty’s eyes went wide, a shocked look to her face. Was this really happening? She asked herself. And before she could say anything she was nodding her head, as tears fell from her eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you Juggie.” Betty said as she jumped from her chair. Jughead jumped up too and they both crashed into each other, their lips collided in a fiery passion. Jughead pulled away, pulling the ring from the box, and sliding it onto her hand when everyone in the restaurant burst into applause. Betty kissed Jughead again, and pulled back looking at the ring on her hand. “I told you soon Betty.” He said with a smile before he pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tight. 

 

 

Betty and Jughead had only been married a month when she hears the knock at the door. She opens it, seeing her Mom walking in. “Mom, what are you doing here? If you’re here to see Daisy she’s at school. 

“No, I’m here to see you.” Alice replied. 

After a year long engagement, Jughead and Betty married in a small, family and friends only wedding in Fox forest. It was a beautiful summer wedding. Daisy and Veronica acting as bridesmaids for Betty. And Jughead had Archie and his father as his groomsmen. They were now living in a three bedroom bungalow in Riverdale. Jughead’s book sold really well. He was still working as a publisher, but still writing in his spare time. He had just written a sequel to his best selling book, and was in the middle of rewrites. 

Betty welcomed her Mother in, making her a cup of tea and joining her in the lounge. “This house is looking good now Elizabeth.” Alice said looking around the room.

“Thanks Mom. We just finished decorating the downstairs, we’re probably going to take a break and do the upstairs in a year or so.” Betty replied. 

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Betty noticing her mother’s awkwardness. “Mom, I don’t want to sound rude. But why are you here?” Betty asked.

“I went to see your father.” Alice replied.

Betty nearly dropped her cup of hot tea. “What? Why?” She asked loudly. 

“Don’t be angry with me.” Alice said. 

“Why the hell would you go see him?” Betty asked.

Alice placed her cup on the coffee table, sitting up. “He kept calling me. For weeks, everyday I would receive a call. I always declined. Then yesterday I answered it. He begged me to go see him. And I did.” Alice explained. 

“I still don’t understand why.” Betty said again.

“He was different Betty. It seems like he has changed, he broke down in tears when I saw him. He couldn’t stop apologising.” Alice said.

“What did he suddenly grow a heart?” Betty asked.

“Betty, that’s not fair. He seemed really genuine.” Alice said angrily. 

“I don’t care Mom. He’s a monster.” Betty yelled back.

“he wants to see you.”

“Well that’s not going to happen.” Betty said with a short laugh.

“Betty, he seems a little broken. He wants to see you. You have the time, just talk to him.” Alice said, her eyes soft.

“No. I’m not going to see him. Not now. It’s too late. He’s dead to me.” Betty said, sounding even more angry.

“Betty, don’t say that. He’s still your father. I know what he did was wrong. And it’s hard to forgive, but he seems like he wants to make amends. Maybe you should let him.”

 

 

That night Betty lay in bed with Jughead. She was resting her head onto his chest, Jughead could notice the silence from her, and the distance. “Betty, are you okay?” He asked.

“It’s just my Mom.” Betty replied.

“What has she done now?” Jughead asked. 

“She went to see my Dad in prison.” Betty replied. She lifted her head off Jughead’s chest. Looking straight at him. 

“Why?” Jughead asked, as confused as Betty was when she found out.

“She said he’s changed. And that he’s sorry for what he did. He wants to see me.” Betty explained.

“Do you want to see him?” Jughead asked.

Betty shook her head. “No, I never want to see him again. Even the thought of him makes my blood boil.” 

“Maybe you should tell him that.” Jughead explained. 

“What?” Betty asked.

“I know what he did was horrible. And how close he came to destroying this family. But you’ve been holding onto your anger for him for years. Maybe you need to let it out, let him know. Maybe it would be good for you. For your mind.” Jughead said with a smile.

“You think so?” She asked.

“Maybe. He’s in prison. It’s not like he can really do any more damage?” Jughead said.

“I guess. Will you come with me?” She asked.

“I can if you want.” Jughead replied.

“I need you with me Jughead. I can’t do it alone.”

 

 

Jughead drove Betty to the prison. They sat in their car outside. Betty taking in a deep breath, and closing her eyes. “You don’t have to do it Betts.”He said, noticing how much she was shaking. 

“No, I want to do this.” Betty replied. Her hand went for the door. “Wait.” Betty said. “I want to go in alone.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes. I need to do this alone. Please.” She said. 

“Okay, I’ll be here.” Jughead replied, placing a kiss to her head. “Be careful okay.” Jughead said, his hand lightly grazed her stomach. “You’re carrying precious cargo.”

“I’ll be okay.” Betty replied before she got out of the car. 

 

 

After sitting in the waiting room, and receiving a pat down search, Betty was ushered into the visitor room. She took a seat at a table. She was expecting to be seeing her Dad behind glass, the thought that he would be so close to her scared her. 

Betty heard the door open, and the sound of footsteps and shuffling came from behind her. She saw her father, handcuffed and wearing bright orange. Hal sat opposite her. “I’m so glad you came.” Hal said with a smile.

Betty said nothing. The scowl on her face said everything. “How are you honey?” He asked.

“Don’t. Don’t call me that.” Betty replied sharply. 

Hal had always called her that. Honey. Whenever she heard that word, she wanted to cringe. Ever since she was a kid, she looked up to him. He was the perfect Dad in her eyes. He was always there whenever her Mom said something mean, or controlling. He would be there to distract her from the pain her mother inflicted on her daily. It broke her heart when she found out who the real man was. 

Hal looked down to Betty’s hands. Watching as her fingers fiddled with each other. Seeing the rings that were on her left hand, he raised his eyebrows. “So you got married? To Jughead I guess.” Hal said.

“I did.” Betty replied. 

“He doesn’t deserve you you know.” He said under his breath, but Betty heard. 

She rose to her feet. “If I came all this way for you to trash Jughead I’m leaving.”

“No, no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said. Betty sat back down on the seat. “Are you happy?” He asked.

“I am.” Betty replied. Her hand went directly to her stomach. It was only recent. She was badly even ten weeks along. But she felt it. She felt different. This time she would be prepared. No surprises this time. “Why am I here?” She asked.

“I wanted you to come because I’ve started this programme. One of the lessons was about forgiveness. And I know what I did was wrong. And I want you to know I’m sorry. I really am.” Hal said softly. “What I did. It was wrong. I shouldn’t of done it. I wanted things to go back as they were when you were a kid. Running to me when you needed someone. Instead you ran to him.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Dad.” Betty replied.

“I know that. It shouldn’t of taken me so many years to tell you this, But I am sorry. Sorry for what I did. I really hope you can forgive me.” Hal said with a smile. 

Betty looked at her father’s deep green eyes. They were always soft and warm. But now, whenever she looked at them she saw horror, and pain. The memory of seeing Jughead lying on the floor at the hospital, blood pouring from his head. “I can’t.” She said.

“What? Why not?” He asked.

“I can never forgive you Dad.” Betty said, tears running down her face. “You tried to kill my family. You tried to hurt the two people I love the most in the world. You can’t just say you’re sorry and expect me to run into your arms and say it’s okay. Because it’s not Dad. I can never forgive you for what you did.” She explained. 

“Betty.” 

“No, do you know I dream about it? I have nightmares nearly every week. And it’s the same dream. It’s you, standing over Jughead and Daisy’s lifeless bodies. A big grin on your face. The same grin you had when the police took you away. You weren’t worry. When I wake up, I’m in tears. Tears are running down my face and they won’t stop. Jughead has to hold me, tells me that he’s okay. Hold me, and kiss me until I calm down. You will never be sorry. You can lie to Mom, but you can’t lie to me. You’ll never change.” Betty said raising her voice. 

“I will never let you back in my life. To my kids lives. Because you are a monster I never want to subject my kids too. I never want to see you again. You can rot in here for all I care.” Betty yelled as she stood. “The only reason I came here, was because Jughead said it would be good for me to get this all off my chest. And it does feel good Dad. To yell at you, and tell you how much I hate you. Because I do. I hate you so much. Whenever I think back to the good memories I had as a kid, they’re all tainted now. Because that wasn’t the real you. You are dead to me. And I never want to see you again.” 

Betty stood up, and stormed out of the visitor room. She didn’t turn around, even when she heard her Dad yelling as screaming. The sound of furniture being thrown around the room, and glass breaking. Officers running. “Calm down inmate Cooper!” One yelled but Betty didn’t care. She needed to get out of there. She needed the fresh air. 

Betty ran out the gates, back to the car. Jughead saw her coming. Tears down her face, he ran to her. Picking her up in his arms. “Shuhhh it’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispered as he held her. “This was a bad idea. You shouldn’t of come.” Jughead said. 

Betty pulled back from him. Placing her hand on either side of his head. “No. I needed to come. To say what I needed to say. He’s gone now. I never want to think or see him again.” Betty said. “You are my family now Jughead. You, me, Daisy and this little guy.” Betty said as she moved her hands to his, lifting them to her stomach. “I love you Juggie.”

“I love you to Betts.” Jughead said with a smile. “Lets go home.”

 

 

Seven months later. Betty was handed her new baby boy. Smiling across to Jughead as the nurse placed the screaming baby onto her chest. “Hi baby boy.” Betty smiled before she looked up to Jughead.   
“He’s so perfect.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“He looks like his Daddy.” Betty said with a sweet smile before she placed a kiss to the newborns head. 

“Welcome to the world Noah Archie Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I really hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was very angsty towards the middle, and I hope you've forgiven me for the tears you may of shed.   
> Remember to keep any eye out for more stories I plan on writing in the future. For anyone that was a reader of Baking Betty, I'm going to be working on a little coda for that next. You should expect that in a few days.   
> And remember to keep any eye out on my tumblr lizzybuggywrites for any updates or sneak peeks. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that commented. I love you all. ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
